The Phantoms: Unorthodox Vacation
by X-Roosterrelli-X
Summary: Now married, Danny and Sam's relationship and family are at risk when Danny is kidnapped... Prequel on the way, 3 sequels yet to come
1. Evenings

**A/N: Hey people! Well, here goes nothing. This is the first story that I am gonna put up on for you guys to read! So enjoy! And FYI, I like constructive critism, but flames will not be accepted. Cause that is kinda harsh. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters, however, I do own Roscoe, Sapphire, Luke, Lily and Alexandria. THEY ARE MINE I TELL YOU! MINE!**

**But anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter One - Evenings**

It was a sunny Friday afternoon in Los Angeles, California. It was warm and there were people around the streets generally having fun. However, there are always the unfortunate pursuits of having to attend school, or go to work, leaving parents rushing around the state trying to get ther kids home tom time. But that is your regular family. This family, from their exterior, may seem normal. But they are harbouring an interesting secret.

Samantha Fenton, more often known as Sam, sat on her cerulean blue sofa reading a book, finally having some time to herself and some time to relax. Normally at this time, she would be at work, frantically going through papers and booking people for shows, booking studios... but today was one of her rare days off.

Just as she was reaching an interesting part in her book, there was a loud knocking from the front door and it was obvoiusly by a group of people. Sighing, she put her book down on a nearby table and reluctantly got up to open the front door, not bothering to check who it was first. It was pretty obvious to her.

Standing before her were four children, the oldest of which was a boy named Roscoe, who looked exactly like his father when he had been his age. THey had the same eyes, smile, voice and even the same style of clothing and music. Next to him was his sister, Sapphire. She had long black hair, tied up in a ponytail with her electric blue streaks in various places. She had gotten into trouble for those, but there was nothing anyone could do about them, they were permanent. Standing behind them were the final two members of the party, aged around eleven, one boy and one girl. They were fraternal twins with violet eyes and black hair.

"Sorry mom. Roscoe oever here, forgot his key... again." said the oldest girl, Sapphire, elbowing her brother in teh ribs. She tucked some hair behind her ear before continuing. "He always does that. Maybe you should tie the keys to his wrist or something."

Rsocoe crossed his arms, looking at his sister indignantly. "I never forget my keys! Dad usually takes it..." he started, before realising something important, "or you hide it..." He stared at his sister accusingly before turning back to his mother. "It's not my fault! Honestly!"

Sam smiled, looking at the four children. "Don't worry about it Ross, I'll ground your Dad when he gets home. Now get in here." she said, standing to one side, allowing her children to rush into the house. As they made their way around, Sapphire and Roscoe began arguing about keys again while Luke and Lily, the eleven year old fraternal twins, talked quietly as they walked up the stairs behind their older siblings.

Sapphire flicked through the channels again, coming to stop on the comedy channel. "How about we watch this? That's a pretty interesting show! And its funny... total bonus."

Luke scoffed. "The only reason that you want to watch that is because you have a crush on Frankie Muniz." he said, grinning. He looked across at his older brother, who was looking down at his math book hopelessly. "What are you doing Roscoe?"

Roscoe looked up sarcastically. "Homework. And, coming to think about it, shouldn't you be doing that too? You know, so you don't end up with a detention? And I am talking to the entire family here!" he said, looking around and pointing his finger at various members of the group.

The kids were sitting in the living room watching television while they waited for dinner. Most of them were just thinking about the various homework assignments that they had to do (thanks to Roscoe's quick nag), what was for dinner that night and what they were going to watch on television. However. there was another thought in Roscoe's mind. Where was their father? He was never home that late from work...

There was a light banging noise from the hallway and the shadow of a man, who was suspended from the ground, appeared from the door. The person creating the shadow moved so that he was moving around the sofa and towards one of the chairs on the other side of the room. As he sat down, he appeared, his children not jumping at the sudden appearance of their father. "Hey kids." he said. running his hands through his white hair, green eyes shining.

"Hey Dad." said all the kids together. Sapphire looked over properly. "What ghost did you have to fight?"

Danny shrugged. "Just some random ghost, kind of like the box ghost... maybe he was the box ghost's apprentice." said Danny as he transformed back to himself. Steel green eyes became blue, white hair became black and a jumpsuit became a pair of black trousers and a blue shirt and tie.

"Maybe it was Box Lunch's brother." said a female voice. Sam entered the room then, smiling as she walked over to Danny, who was putting some bandages on the injuries on his upper arm. "How was your day before the ghost fight?"

Danny smiled. "Two things. Don't remind me about Box Lunch and two, the day was good. Quiet. I spent the entire day playing cards." he said. He was about to speak again before he paused for a second... "Um... Sam, I smell burning."

Sam's eyes widened before she ran back into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of earshot, the entire family burst out into peals of uncontrollable laughter.

END

**A/N: Well, there we go! Chapter One! Please Review! It will mean so much to me! And tell me if you think I should go on with this story, because I have already written the entire thing out and I know exaclty where this is going. And it will be good... but its mainly based around Danny and his family.**

**Just for the record, this was just an introductory chapter. The next one will be too, just to introduce the rest of the family. After that, it will be action all the way (maybe with a smattering of romance in there somewhere too, just to keep you DxS fans (like me) happy!)**

**THANKS!**

**X-Roosterrelli-X**


	2. The Fenton Four

**A/N: Hey people! Well, what can I say. I would like to thank my first three reviewers EVER for telling me to keep going with this thing. I mean, I have been having serious doubts about the version I have already written. But ya know what, scratch that version! **

**Anyway, serious thanks to:**

**centaurgurl80**

**Horselvr4evr123**

**Duchess192**

**You totally boosted my morale!**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here, I know what goes here, the lawyers know what goes here... why bother writing it. But you know, the only people who I don't own are Sam and Danny in this chapter... **

**IMPORTANT: A/N 2: For some reason, my computer wont let me do the usual thing to divide up the story, so every time it changes from bold to normal, thats a change! REMEMBER THAT!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter Two - The Fenton Four**

Roscoe gazed out the window for the seventeenth time that lesson. He was currently sitting in a math class with a very annoyed Mrs Edwards who was looking through the piles of homework on her desk... homework that she had just received. She checked one more time, as if she was looking for something, and then she looked up, catching Roscoe's ice blue eyes. She stood up...

"Now, you listen to me Mr Fenton," said the woman, walking up to him and slamming a fist onto his desk. Roscoe didn't even flinch. Compared to the stuff that his father had been through and that Roscoe had seen, it was the equivilent to patting someone on the shoulder. "I don't care if you have every excuse in the world! There is no way that you are allowed to..."

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door and Roscoe let out the breath he hadn't even known he was holding. Mrs Edwards didn't really have the best record and if anyone caught her being insulting to the students, again, she would be sacked. Naturally, Roscoe had tried this on several occasions. None of his attempts had worked. Mrs Edwards shouted towards the door, signalling for the person on the other side to enter. Wearing a white dress, the school apprentice nurse entered, a small peice of yellowing paper in her hand.

"Excuse me Mrs Edwards," she said, in her high pitched, girly voice. "Is there a Roscoe Fenton in this class?" asked the woman, gazing around the room. "His sister is in the nurse's office and we think that she needs to be sent home..."

Mrs Edwards' expression went from one of annoyance to pure hatred for the boy who had just angered her. It seemed that he had luck on his side, once again. "Alright Fenton, get up and get out of my class."

Roscoe stood, grinning, and pushed all his books into his blue backpack. He then followed the nurse out of the room, saluting slightly as he watched people grinning at him. At school, he was famous for getting Mrs Edwards annoyed. And he was the only person to manage it, and not get detention. He was one lucky boy alright.

**"Ready..."**

**"Aim..."**

**"FIRE!"**

**Luke and Lily grinned as they both hit the targets that they had been aiming for. They gave each other high-fives before turning back to the deed that was at hand.**

**Gym class. Not really a favourite class for Luke and Lily Fenton, but one that they had to endure. Although, that wasn't really what everyone thought.**

**"Having fun Fenton?" asked a voice from the other side of Luke. The twins looked over to see Richard Mitchell, the biggest bully in the eighth grade and possibly the most annoying boy ever. He was the Dash Baxter of the generation and if it hadn't been for Luke and Lily being pretty smart, they probably would have just gone through what their father went though. As this thought crossed their minds at the same time, they burst out laughing, trying to control themselves.**

**They turned back to the targets, however, Richard wasn't all that used to being ignored. Especially by "The Twins". He grinned as an idea struck him. He picked up the bow and arrow that he had been about to use to shoot the target and decided that it was time to change the target. He aimed to hit Lily Fenton... but he slipped. Instinctively, he pulled back on the string and the arrow headed towards the stars, falling back to Earth after travelling a few feet into the air. However, it had gained so much distance that it was now over the other side of the field... and was heading straight for...**

**"WHO DID THAT!" shouted an angry Mr. Lewis. He turned around to look at all the students in his class, his strange green/blue eyed combo freaking out the students as it always did. He reached the end of the line and saw that Richard was on the floor, bow beside him, devoid of any arrows. He sighed as he walked over to him, moving in such a way that the arrow cut him. Red blood was visible, being soaked up by the white polo shirt he was wearing.**

**As Luke watched this, he got an idea to get out of class. Watching closely, he waited until the teacher had passed him and his sister, and he let out a small whimper, before falling backwards onto the ground. Lily looked down as he reached the ground, noting the slight colour change behind his eyelids. She grinned. It was time to pull the 'Get out of class Fenton style' card.**

**Lily screamed, the scream alerting everyone to her brother who was lying on the ground. "Oh my god, oh my god! Luke fainted! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?" she stopped for a minute, bending down as if to try and make her brother look up. She then looked at Mr Lewis, hoping that somewhere within his strange and deformed person, he had some sense of kindness. "Mr Lewis, can I take my brother to the nurse?"**

**Mr Lewis looked down at the twins before nodding. They were good kids. Occasionally got into trouble, but they were good kids all the same. Without a word or thought, Lily picked up her brother and carried him like a baby, rushing towards the school. She noticed that he was lighter than ususal and grinned as she noticed a slight neon yellow colour shining from behind his closed eyelids. He was using his ghost powers. She looked upwards... _Dad, you may have given me bad grades... but thanks for the ghost powers!_**

Roscoe ran into the nurse's office, seeing his sister lying on the top bunk, one hand to her forehead. He looked around him, making sure that there was no one else in the room, before speaking to his sister.

"So, Sapphire, are you really ill or are you using the 'Get out of class Fenton style' card again?" asked the boy, leaning against the bedpost.

There was a grin as two palms came to his facial level. "What do you think?" He noticed that there were two sapphires embedded in her palms. "I couldn't take all the English literature... and I'm guessing that you are happy that I got you out of Mrs Edwards' class."

Roscoe laughed. "I owe you one for that."

Just as they were about to continue with their conversation, the door opened and Lily walked into the room, holidng onto her brother. Sapphire and Roscoe looked wide-eyed as they watched their little sister lay her twin brother on one of the beds on the other side of the room, checking his temperature. They watched on as Lily then turned around as she heard the door clicking shut. She looked around the room again and her eyes bugged as she realised who was in the room with her.

"Roscoe?"

"Lily?"

"Luke?"

"Sapphire?"

"Fainted cause of blood." said Lily, gesturing down to her brother.

Roscoe grinned. "Good one. Ghost disease is back apparently."

"Now, that is something that we can all fake..." said Sapphire, thoughtfully.

Roscoe stared at her. "Uh, unless you forget, the only way that I would be able to do it is if I had my skateboard with me all the time! Although, its not like I leave it anywhere..." said the boy, patting his back where his skateboard was.

The nurse walked into the room and the two 'ill' Fenton children resumed their act. "Alright Fenton's. I'm gonna have to call your parents. There is no way we can have you four runnning around the school if two of you are sick. And make sure that you don't come back till you are lots better." said the brunette, quickly flicking through the Parents Directory, stopping on the name Fenton. She picked a random number and...

**"...three aces." said Jenny as she put down another set of cards.**

**Danny stopped to think for a second. "No way... pick em all up Jen." he said, turning over the top three cards on the pile, revealing a King of Hearts, an Eight of Diamonds and a Three of Spades.**

**Danny and his colleague were sitting at the customer services desk, playing cards. That day hadn't been exceptionally busy and they had had the time to waste the entire day away, simply playing cards and talking all day. Currently, they had decided on playing cheat... they had already exhausted every other card game known to man.**

**Jenny sighed as she picked up the large stack. "I play cleanly all this time and then the one time I actually cheat, you get me! How can you be so good?" asked the blonde, tucking her hair behind her ears to get it off her face.**

**"I guess I'm just lucky." said Danny, stopping as he felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone, flipped it open and accepted the call. "Danny Fenton Speaking..."**

The four Fenton siblings crossed their fingers where they sat/lay/stood, hoping that the nurse had gotten in touch with the right parent, saving them from the ultimate doom that they would be in for faking sick to skip school... again. They listened hard, the room completly quiet as they listened to the footsteps that were outside the room. There were clacks that sounded like the apprentice nurse's shoes and another soft noise. As one, the four Fenton children held thier breath as the handle turned and the door opened.

Danny walked into the room, looking over at his four kids as the apprentice nurse told him what the problems were. He listened as she told him that Sapphire had the ghost disease and Luke had fainted. At the sight of blood. Naturally, Danny didn't beleive any of this... he may have been a C student in school, but he was smarter than those stupid teachers ever gave him credit for...

The apprentice nurse left the room and Danny looked around him, a serious look on his face. "Alright, Sapphire, take off the sapphires and Luke, stop acting like you've fainted." his children obeyed him immediately. "Now, kids, I cannot beleive that you would do this..." they were in shock. Their father was going to dole out the punishment? "Luke, you could have surely come up with something better than that... even the common cold would be a good one! And Sapphire, using the ghost disease was part genius, part stupid. Now everyone's gonna think that our family brought the ghost disease back... but they can't catch it."

The kids grinned. They knew their Dad didn't have the heart to punish them.

"Well kids, we better be heading off. I have some TV to catch up on and I'm sure you'd all rather be doing something more interesting than standing around and doing nothing in a nurses' office..."

As one, the children rose and walked out of the room, followed by their father. Danny grinned as he left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He turned to see the retreating backs of his four children and he grinned. "The Fenton Four strikes again." he whispered to himself, before rushing off after his children.

END

**A/N: Wow, that was hard. Considering that I started this at 8:30am and its now 9:00am AND I had no sleep last night, I think that's actually pretty good. Sorry about this being a filler chapter by the way, but the shortened version of this chapter is, the kids use their powers to get out of school and yes, they actually do have powers... just in different colours.**

**Anyway, you guys know the drill! Read the chapter and review it for me! I need to get better at this anyway.**

**Thanks dudes and dudettes**

**X-Roosterrelli-X**


	3. Missing

**Disclaimer: I own everything apart from Danny, Casper High, Sam and Mr Lancer. :D**

**A/N: Oh my days guys, I am totally sorry that it took me so long to update to this chapter! But I am not the one to blame here. The person to blame is a certain JR, who runs the computer system at my school and doesn't allow me to update while I am there! Meaning that I can only update when I am here! But to make it up to all you guys, I am going to pick up the pace on the storyline and get to where it gets interesting! So wish me luck with it!**

**By the way, I would like to say that this story has had 224 hits when this is being written so I know that there are people out there who are reading this story but not bothering to review! Please do review! I will even accept "cool story, keep it up!" I just wanna know what you guys think! **

**So anyway, here is Chapter Three of The Phantoms! Enjoy! **

**Chapter Three - Missing**

"3600, 3601, 3602, 3603..."

Danny was pacing outside the living room and couting the seconds... before realising that he had been pacing for an hour and his children still had not come out of the room.

The only sounds that he could hear coming from the room were the angered shouts of his wife, who was currently shouting at their children and had been for the last hour... and all this about using their ghost powers to get out of school. In a way, he couldn't blame her... but personally, he thought that an hour was way too much.

As he started pacing up again, the door creaked open to reveal the face of his wife, who was breathing slowly as if to calm herself after the shouting. She looked up into Danny's ice blue eyes and smiled.

"All done. Now you can go in there and calm them down." she said.

Danny looked down at her, one eyebrow raised. "This is how we are going to deal with them forever isn't it. You tell them off while I calm them down afterwards... we really need to talk about this." said Danny, grinning so that she was aware that he was only messing around with her. He nodded at her before pushing the wooden door open and entering the living room.

His four children were sitting on the sofas in the room, all of them with identical silver bracelets on their wrist. Danny shuddered as they saw them, recognising them from his childhood. The bracelets were otherwise known as the "Fenton Anti-ghost Bracelets". Danny's parents had always used them on him (after they found out about his powers) to prevent him from using them.

"Hey kids, how are you all holding up?" asked Danny, sitting on the chair in front of them rather than standing, knowing that that was more of a Sam thing to do.

Lily looked up first, pulling at the bracelet around her wrist. "Dad, can you get these things off? I feel soo weak its not even fair."

Luke looked up too and tried to pull his off, but it wouldn't budge.

Danny shrugged. "Sorry kids, but only full humans can get them off. I can't get them off. You know, your grandparents used them on me all the time..." he said, as he remembered some of the things that had happened when he had been wearing them...

_**Flashback**_

_Danny was sitting in Mr Lancer's classroom in Casper High, struggling to pay attention in the English lesson which was based on the Shakespere play, "Romeo and Juliet". He slapped himself around the head as his face fell down onto the desk, in a poor attempt to stay awake. He looked down at the silver and green bracelet around his wrist that was preventing him from using his ghost powers and making him extremely weak and prone to fainting. For the third time that hour, he attempted to pull it off... but was rewarded by an electric shock that ran through his body and made his hairs stand on end. _

_He looked over at Sam, silently begging her to help him out, but she shrugged. The bracelet had a "Fenton Genetic Lock" on it, making it unable to be opened by any person who was outside the Fenton Famly line. Therefore, Danny was stuck. Upon realising this, Danny leaned his head on his hands, trying to stay awake, even though the lecture was lulling him to sleep._

_He looked up once more before his arms gave way beneath him and his head fell to the desks. Eveyone looked back to find Danny sitting at his desk, fast asleep. Mr Lancer walked up to him and slapped him on the back, expecting the seventeen year old to wake up. However, he was dead to the world._

_Sam looked overa at Danny and realised that he was not sleeping, but had collapsed from lack of energy. "Uh, Mr Lancer, I think that Danny's fainted... can I take him to the nurse?"_

_Mr Lancer looked up at her suspiciously for a few seconds before nodding his approval. "Go then, and take care Miss Manson. Casper High is not as safe as it once was."_

_As Sam left the room, half carrying Danny as she walked, she grinned. "Get out of class... Fenton Style..." she whispered to herself..._

_**End Flashback**_

He smiled as he remembered the birth of the "Get out of class, Fenton Style" card. How he and Sam had exploited his ghost powers to get out of class every now and then. And now, look at them. They were shouting at their own kids for doing the same thing. He looked over at them again, and realised that they were just happy as they were. Roscoe and Sapphire were starting up a video game while Lily and Luke were just staring at each other, doing some kind of twin thing... Danny smiled. He had the most perfect family... and nothing was going to take him away from them.

**"Ok, anyway, we need you to go and tell them that there is no way that they are going to be able to get out of here within the next hour, possible the next few hours." **

**Danny shrugged. "Alright. I'll be back soon... if I don't get killed by the masses." he said, standing up and leaving the room.**

**Danny was walking through the airport, on his way to the departures gate which was on the other side of the terminal. Once again, Danny had been designated the worst job that an employee of an airport could possibly get. He was going to be the bearer of bad news one again. **

**A flight that was due to leave for London Heathrow was being delayed for an hour because there were diffuculties with the engine of the plane. Therefore, the take-off was being set back at least an hour, possibly more. He knew that there were going to be three types of people. The people who immediately wnet into a nervous breakdown because they were afraid that the plane was going to crash the moment they stepped on it, the people who started shouting at the messenger because they had brought the bad news, and the people who just sat down at knew there was nothing they could do about it. Danny hoped that there was more of the third type of people than anything else...**

**He turned a corner and was near the gate when the temperature around him dropped several celcius. He looked around himself and began shivering as he felt his ghost sense go off. He cursed as he turned around, expecting to see... something... anything behind or around him. All of a sudden, he felt something strange pass through him and he turned around to see a pink beam of light coming from a source nearby. However, his eyes were not able to stay open long enough for him to register the source of the power. He passed out on the cold, hard floor of the airport.**

"I don't know what could be wrong, nothing like this has ever happened before! What if he is with some other woman? What if he is..."

"Stop worrying, you know Danny loves you and your kids... there is no way that he would do that to you."

Ten pm, and Danny wasn't home. Sam was sitting on the sofa, phone in one hand, almost crying because she was so worried. Danny had set out for work that morning as normal and that evening, he had failed to come back. It went without saying that Sam was worried about her husband... worried about the man who was the love of her life. Seeking solace, she had called the one other woman who understood Danny like she did... his older sister, Jazz.

"But Jazz, I don't know what to do... should I try and call him? Should I call the airport? Should I..."

Just as Sam was about to continue, she heard the clatter of the letter box, she had mail. Slowly, and talking to Jazz all the while, she exited the living room and walked towards the front door where she saw a single white envelope on the doorstep. She picked it up and turned it over... nothing. Just blank. Nervously, she opened the envelope and pulled out a small white peice of paper and read it, almost dropping the phone when she did:

_I have something that you want. But, regrettebly, you are not going to get it back._

_Enjoy your life without it._

_WG_

**A/N: What a cliffhanger! I didn't think that I was capable of such things! But it looks like I am!**

**Anyway, this cliffhanger is going to have to last you guys all the way round until March 17th because JR won't allow me to do any updating on till then... plus, my internet ban is lifted then anyway.**

**So for now, good luck working out what is going down! And I hope that this chapter satisfies you! But don't just think the answers to this... actually answer them! **

**In other words, click that little button down there and tell me what you think!**

**Till the 17th/18th**

**X-Roosterrelli-X**


	4. Visions

**Disclaimer: I don't own it unless its not on the show**

**A/N: Well guys, what did I tell you? I told you my update would be on the 17th/18th and I was right! I am reliable after all! Anyway, I bet you have all been wondering who WG is right? Well, the brighter ones of you may have figured out who it is. But if you haven't, then here's a hint:**

**The viewers of the show know this person by a different name to some of the characters in the show. Two call him W...G... and the others call him by the name we know him as.**

**Not as mysterious as I wanted it to be, but hey, I'm new to this. **

**Anyway, here's chapter four of the Phantoms! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four - Visions**

Sam sat in her living room, waiting patiently for the doorbell to ring. She had been sitting there, immobile, for the past half-hour, refusing to move, even when Sapphire had almost broken the games console with her powers. She remained still as a statue.

It was two days after Danny disappeard and the note came through the door and for those two days, Sam had remained at home, taking time off work. She had told her employers that she was feeling really ill and that she needed the time to rest. The children were worried too, not just for the safety and welfare of their father, but also for the mental state of their mother. They all knew of the love that existed between their two parents, and for someone to break them apart in such a way was surely a strain on their mother's mind.

The doorbell rang, and before Sam could even get up from her chair, Roscoe had ran downstairs and was standing beside the door, pulling open all the latches and pulling off the chains. "Don't worry mom! I got the door!" he shouted, as he turned the final knob and pulled open the door.

On the other side of the door stood two adults, both of them were African-American, and as thier eyes fell on Roscoe standing at the door, they were immediately confused. Sam appeared behind her son and shooed him into the living room, where his brothers and sisters were sitting and playing video games.

"Hey Sam." said the man, smiling slightly.

"Tucker! How are you doing?" she asked, as she and Tucker embraced, the first time they had met face-to-face for a few years. Sam's eyes travelled onto the woman standing next to her. There was something about her that Sam recognised. Something about her that was unique. She looked the woman up and down, from her long black hair to her black pumps. Then she realised. "Valerie? Valerie Gray? Is that you?" she asked.

The woman smiled, indicating that Sam was correct. "Hey Sam! It's been a long time." she said reasonably warmly. During High School, the two had never really been good friends, Valerie was more a friend of Danny's than Sam's. However, it seemed that Tucker and Valerie were very close and on closer inspection, she noted that Valerie was wearing a silver ring.

"Are you two engaged?" asked Sam.

The pair exchanged a look before smiling widely. "Yeah." replied Tucker, his smile going slighlty over the normal-smiling barrier. "We've been engaged for months, and when I got your phone call two days ago, I decided to bring Valerie along with me."

Sam nodded and the three adults stood in silence. It was deafening. The sounds from the video game in the next room were the only sound that the three could hear. Soon enough, Sam beckoned the pair in and locked the door tightly behind them. She then walked over to the living room door and pushed it open, the pair of African-American's following her in.

Sam stood beside the line of kids who were sitting on the ground. "Alright Tucker, Val, meet the rest of the family. These are the twins, Luke and Lily," she said, gesturing to each child in turn, "this is Sapphire... her name is pretty easy to remember." she continued, pointing at the girl who was dressed in all blue to match the streaks in her hair. "And this is Roscoe. He looks just like Danny did when we were fourteen, so I guess it freaked you out a little when he opened the door right?" Tucker and Valerie nodded.

The three of them sat down together on the sofa's simply talking, all of them knowing the purpose of thier visit, but none of them wanting to go into it straight away. However, soon enough the conversation died down and there was nothing more to talk about - they had to discuss Danny and what they were going to do. Sam made her children turn off their video game and listen. This was as important to her as it was to them, and she didn't want them missing out on anything that was going to be said.

The conversation was started by informing Valerie of Danny's ghost status. Previously, Sam and Tucker would have been hesitant to tell Valerie, when they had been kids, she would have killed him. But now that Danny's life was in danger, they would do anything to protect them. As they told her everything, she was naturally in shock.The ghost boy she had always been hunting, that she had spent her childhood trying to destroy, was one of her closest friends. As the shock sank in, the rest of the group began talking, Valerie joining in after a while.

"Well, the first thing that we need to do is find out where he is. We can't do anything unless we manage to locate him." said Tucker, looking down at his PDA (**A/N: Yes, he still has one and still loves it!**) and touching various things on the screen. However, as Danny had never been tracked, there was no way of tracking him.

Roscoe looked up from the ground at this point. "But how can we track him if..." he started before stopping abruptly, causing everyone to look over at him. His eyes were glowing red and he was muttering something under his breath. Sam, Luke, Sapphire and Lily looked on with interest, waiting for the spell to end, while Tucker and Valerie looked on in shock at how calm the rest of the people in the room were.

Tucker was the first person to speak up. "Sam, why aren't you trying to help him! He looks terrified!" he said, looking at the boy's face, he was grimacing.

Sapphire looked up. "This is normal. Don't worry about him. He'll be out of it in a minute."

Unsure as to what this meant, Tucker once again fell silent and waiting for whatever it was to end. The room was in virtual silence as Roscoe continued, the other three Fenton children whispering to themselves. Silently, they stood and walked to the kitchen, miming that they were going to get a glass of water. Sam nodded as they left, before turning back to her eldest son and waiting. However, just as she was starting to worry about him, she felt a sudden coldness in the room. First she looked down at Roscoe... but he was still in his human form.

"Is he still in there?" asked a disembodied voice from above the group of adults. Sam jumped, but only a tiny bit as she realised what happened. Valerie, on the other hand, turned around several times and looked up and down, trying to work out where the voice was coming from. She recognised it as Sapphire's... but she had just left the room. She was in the kitchen and Valerie could hear the water running. Just as she thought it was her imagination, she felt something rest on her shoulder.

"Don't be scared." said a different disembodied voice. It was more masculine, but was still young. It was Luke's voice. Valierie was really scared now. She looked over at Sam, who sighed before speaking.

"Sapphire, Luke, Lily, if you don't become visible right now, you are grounded for a month." said Sam. "And I don't know how you got those bracelets off... and quite frankly, I don't want to know."

Immediately, the three children, who were still in their human forms, appeared. Sapphire was floating in the air on her back, Luke was standing behind Valerie, his hand on her shoulder, and Lily was sitting next to Roscoe, who was moving slightly.

At the sight of this movement, everyone turned to look at the boy as his eyes faded from red to their normal ice blue, and he looked around at everone, eyes wide.

"Roscoe, what did you see?" asked Sam, confusing Tucker and Valerie.

Seeing the confused looks on their faces, Roscoe explained. "I have visions somtimes. When someone I am close to or have a connection with is in trouble or something, I can see through their eyes and I have visions of where they are and what is going to happen to them. And that just happened, for Dad." he said simply, explaining it simply. He then turned to face his mom. "I saw a sign saying Fortune Island, then I saw a lot of black. Then everything got brighter. Dad is in a cage on some island called Fortune Island, but I didn't see who kidnapped him."

Valerie then stood up. "Fortune Island? I know where that is! But we are going to need a plane to get there..."

Lily smiled. "Not a problem... Dad works for..."

"...American Airlines. We can get a plane easy..." continued Luke.

"And fast." said the twins in unison.

Valerie and Tucker exchanged looks, wondering how the twins had managed to finish and talk at the same time. The Fentons, knew that the twins had a slight psychic connection, making it easy for them to do things simultaniously. They exchanged looks, before all turning to Sam, who pulled a set of car keys out of her pocket.

"Alright guys, who's up for a little vacation?"

**Danny looked around him, not knowing where he was or how he got there. The last time he had woken up, he had passed a sign... it had said... fortune... something. He didn't bother trying to work out what it was called. Every part of his body was in pain, from his head to his toes. He took a few moments to look up... look around properly...**

**He seemed to be in a large labratory. Everything appeared grey or silver; there were computers lining the walls and a large one on the wall opposite the cage that Danny was contained in. The door was to the left of the computer, and from what Danny could see, it was a sliding door. He looked down at himself. He was covered in scratches and there were a few bruises on his arms, however, he was fine in all other ways. He looked down at his hands, attempting to create an ectoplasmic blast, which he aimed at the bars surrounding him. However, the blast simply fired and rebounded on him, forcing Danny to turn intangible to avoid it. He tried walking intangible up to the bars, but a white forcefield appeared, like a brick wall holding him back. He sighed. It looked like he was here for the long run.**

**He heard the door slide open and in walked the figure of a woman, who walked over to the large supercomputer and started it up. The moment she pressed a few buttons on the computer, the lights came up, temporarily blinding Danny. He fell backwards and landed on the floor of the cage with a thud.**

**At this, the woman looked over, and upon seeing that Danny was awake, she walked over to look at him. "Good afternoon Mr Fenton and welcome to Fortune Island." she said, her voice calm. "Would you like anything to drink or eat."**

**Danny was naturally suspicious. He had just been kidnapped for no apparant reason, and then his host was offering him things to drink and eat? As he looked up at the woman, he realised that there was no way she could be his captor. She seemed too... human for one thing. She was obviously working for the person who had captured him. After asking for a glass of water, the woman left Danny alone again, the lights dimming slighlty as she left, allowing Danny to see properly again.**

**Fortune Island... was the only unhabited island that Danny had ever heard of.**

**There were no other people apart from these, there was no other way out...**

**He was stuck.**

**END**

**A/N: Yes, I know that I am evil and I am making you wait to find out the identity of Danny's captor, but I have decided to leave you guys with a reasonable cliffhanger so that you still have time to work it out! But let me just tell you, I want all your guesses (if you decide to make one!) before I post the next chapter, which will be around this time in two weeks. So around April 1st, I need them all in so that I can put up the next chapter, and you can see if you were right! **

**Anyway, you guys know what to do for me! You've read it, now its time to press that lil' button down there and give me a nice review! Or a critising one. Either way, review please!**

**Thanks dudes and dudettes. Much love**

**X-Roosterrelli-X**


	5. Pain

_**Disclaimer: You know what goes here, I know what goes here and hopefully, so do the lawyers. So I'm not gonna write it.**_

_**A/N: gets down on knees guys, I am SOOOO SORRY that I haven't updated till now. There has been a major problem with my computer and I only managed to get it fixed now. And I would like to point out, even though I have this whole story already written, I am making so many changes to it that now I am just going with the flow. And to add to that, while the computer was down, I wrote a whole new story! So sorry if I don't update for a while... but that way, you can read all the other stuff I write - just kidding ya. This is my main story, and I'm gonna stick with it.**_

_**So here, is the long awaited 5th Chapter of the Phantoms - Enjoy! And if you are lucky, I might just update another chapter in the next few days. So like, within the usual two week barrier. BUT THATS CAUSE IM HOME FOR THREE WEEKS!**_

_**Anyway, here's ya chapter, enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Five - Pain**_

**"We are about to begin our decent into JFK Airport. The temperature is..."**

**They were finally flying to New York to save Danny. After begging some of Danny's colleagues, they had got the earliest flight out to New York. The kids had been granted leave from school to attend a 'family thing' and Sam had told her colleagues that she would be out for a few days on serious business. She knew she ran the risk of being fired, but she would rather have her husband back than have a job. **

**Sam looked up as she heard the familiar 'ping' of the seatbelt signs coming on. She looked along at her four children, making sure that their seatbelts were all completley fastened before leaning back and turning her head to the side, looking out of the window and taking in the view.**

**They had just broken the cloud layer and were approaching New York with great speed. They had been flying for the last few hours **(A/N: I have no idea how long it takes to fly from LA to NYC - I've never done the trip!) **and Sam was getting tired. But she knew that she needed to do this, that there was no other way. She just hoped that Danny was safe... that he wasn't in danger...**

Danny looked up as he heard the door slide open, light entering the previously dark room. He was sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall, completley in the shadows. He watched a figure entering the room and turning on the lights. The long flourescent lights soon came on, bathing the room in their white light, and finally, for the first time, Danny was able to see the man who had been behind all this... the one person who would have actually done something like this.

"Ah Daniel, I assume that you are awake." said the man, his back turned on Danny. He had white hair and was wearing a suit with strange black shoes that turned up slightly at the edges. It was obvious that this man was very wealty. Danny watched him looking up at the supercomputer, taking in all the information that Danny was unable to see. Then he watched as his arch-enemy turned to face him and walked toward the cage. "Now now Daniel, did your parents never tell you to reply when your host asks you a question?" he said, looking inside the cage, looking down at Danny inside.

"Some host you are." said Danny under his breath, not knowing nor caring if the man heard what he said. His eyes had turned neon green out of his anger, his emotions coursing through him. He looked up to the window, to avoid looking at his 'host', and he stared at the bright blue sky. He would do anything to be out of there, anything to be free from this containment. But there was nothing that he could do.

Vlad (**A/N: If you hadn't worked it out by now, you know who WG is, the Wisconsin Ghost, AKA VLAD!) **looked down at Danny, one eyebrow raised. "Now now Daniel, this is most unlike you! I have never seen you not even trying to fight..." he smirked, "or have you already realised that your ghost powers are useless within the cage?"

"Vlad, what do you want from me?"

Vlad smiled maliciously. "I want power."

**"So, we are going to have to sail out there!"**

**"I don't do boats! I get sea sick!"**

**  
"Can't we just fly?"**

**  
"We are so not doing this, as long as I am here, we are not doing this."**

**"It'll mess up my hair!"**

**Sam held a hand out to her children. "We haven't got much of a choice! Yes, we are going to sail out there Roscoe, Sapphire, we'll think of something, Luke, you aren't strong enough and we don't even know how far this place is, I'm afraid that we are going to have to do this Lily and Sapphire, you're hair is not the main problem here. The fact that your father is missing, is the main problem here!"**

**The four kids crossed their arms and leaned agaisnt the railings, waiting for Valerie and Tucker to return. They had gone off to try and rent a boat so that they could make it to Fortune Island, but it seemed that they were not having all that much luck with it. They had been waiting for the last twenty minutes and every second of those, the kids had been fighting the urge to go ghost and just fly to Fortune Island... but they weren't really too keen about seeing the inside of their rooms repeatedly for three weeks. **

**For twenty seconds more they waited before hearing a shout from their left. They looked over to see Valerie running toward them, holding a peice of paper. However, Roscoe didn't look over. He was looking down at the ground, his bangs falling over his eyes and creating a shadow. His eyes were glowing red; he didn't seem to even realise where he was. He was completely caught up in whatever was going through his mind. He started shaking from fear as Valerie approached and stopped, looking over at him. **

**"What's his problem?" asked the woman, looking over at Roscoe.**

**Sam looked over at Roscoe to see his eyes red, looking at the ground, his face twisted with fear. She looked around to see that there was nobody around, and was thankful for that. She kept looking at him, hoping that her look would cause him to come out of the vision. He started shaking more and more until he looked straight up, a scream escaping from him. He fell sideways, his sisters and brother catching him as his eyes returned to their normal blue colour. Sam helped him back up, his eyes showing his fear.**

**"Roscoe, what happened?" she asked, noticing his hands coming to his stomach, wrapping his hands around his waist. He looked down at his stomach, his eyes widening as he realised what was happening; what had just happened. Then he noticed someone pulling on his hands, trying to get him to release his stomach. He pulled his hands in tighter, making himself look smaller as he cringed in pain, his eyes closing tight. "Roscoe, stop it! Show me what happened!"**

**Scared of what would happen, Roscoe slowly released his stomach and put his hands down by his side, his hands clenched into fists. Sam and Sapphire looked at him, completely in shock. Lily and Luke then looked over, seeing their brother's shirt. Valerie stared too, having no idea of what had just happened. At that moment, Tucker appeared, a smile on his face, until he noticed everyone staring at Roscoe. He looked down, and saw his white and blue shirt slowly being stained red.**

**Roscoe looked down at his stomach, putting one hand over the large gash, before he fell sideways, landing on the pavement. **

**END**

Okay, I know that this chapter isn't all that long, but my old plan for this story no longer exists. Now I'm just going with the flow.

What a cliffhanger eh? I'm proud of that one. I think that this might be the best chapter that I have written yet, but that might be because I haven't read the others in a while.

Anyway, there ya go, you're update! I might update tomorrow (although I doubt it) but I will definately have updated by the end of this week again, just to make up for the really long wait that you guys had to endure become of my stupid computer! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! And now is the time for you to press the lil' button down there and give me a review!

Thanks guys, much love

xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx


	6. Fortune Island

**Disclaimer: Yah, I don't own anything apart from Fortune Island (unless it really exists...), Alexandria, Roscoe Fenton, Sapphire Fenton, Lily Fenton and Luke Fenton... wow, I actually own a lot... Use them, and I kill you.**

**I'M BAAACK!**

**A/N: GOMEN guys! I AM SOOO SORRY for not updating this story last week like I said I would! I discovered like... two days ago that I had five peices of Coursework (otherwise known as evil essays) to do for next week and my mom said that I wasn't allowed on the internet until I had finished the essays because my Easter Vacation (which ends tonight! As in 6pm GMT) was three weeks long and I didn't get any work done! But my teachers are still gonna kill me on Tuesday cause I'm still missing loads of work!**

**Anyway, I'm here with the REAL Chapter 6 of The Phantoms! And I hope you all appriciated the fact that I had to go into loads of detail of my mind (its twisted up there...) to work out the answers to all your comments and questions! So I hope that I got enough information down for all you guys! Oh, and by the way... you are going to see the kids ghost forms at some point within the next two chapters if all goes to plan! So, lookout, cause in this, chappie 6, or chappie 7, you're gonna see Sapphire, Luke, Lily and Rosoce Phantom... if Roscoe is still alive that is... XD - im evil.**

**Oh, and before we get to the story, I have two more things to say: I just wanna tell you, I have to go back to school at 6pm GMT today (Monday April 24) so there won't be an update... till next weekend! So expect the next chapter within a week, cause I'll be home to write it!**

**And finally, to my reviewers! Duchess192, THANKS FOR YOUR COMPLIMENTS! You really lifted my spirits!**

**Lucy Brooks AKA The 2nd musical genius in the class (after me!) - Okay, DONT INSULT ME! OR I'LL STEAL YOUR VIOLIN AND MRS GRAY WILL KILL YOU! HA HA HA HA HA! Which reminds me, we need a new song! AS I KEEP SAYING!**

**Crazyvi - Thanks for your comments!**

**S2teennovelist - Okay, I think its safe to say you were slightly nuts when you wrote that review of chapter 6... i mean, you were kinda... blah. and the review was like 8 lines long... and insane. Did I mention that? But thanks! Your comments (however random...) mean a lot to me!**

**Here's the REAL chapter 6 of The Phantoms! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six - Fortune Island**

Luke sat beside his brother, looking down at him. It looked as if he was simply sleeping, but if he was, he was having a bad dream. According to their mother, he was simply out cold... but Luke knew that it had to be something more sinister. After all, it had something to do with his ghost powers. And when ghost powers and problems mix, things never turn out well.

The brothers were under a ledge on the pier while their siblings were nearby. The adults, meanwhile, had gone to buy some food as the kids were starting to complain, leaving Sapphire in charge of the group. Hearing footsteps, the twelve year old looked up to see his older sister and twin standing in front of him.

"Any change in his condition?" asked Sapphire, kneeling down besider her older brother and looking down at him, brushing his bangs out of his face. Luke shook his head glumly.

Lily looked at her brother for a few seconds, thinking hard, before she remembered something that had happened by accident once, a few months ago. "Wait, Luke, don't you have healing powers?" asked the girl, looking at her brother.

Luke's eyes widended. How could he have forgotten? Thank's to his father's super-fast healing, he had been granted healing powers which could be used on anyone... including his brother. But he hadn't used them for months... he didn't even know if he could control them... he didn't even know if he could use them without hurting his brother; without killing himself. "I could try..."

Sapphire smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know you can do it Luke."

Smiling slightly, Luke looked down at his brother's body, before placing his two hands on his brother's torso and concentrating hard. His eyes turned to a bright, neon yellow, his hands glowing with a yellow aura as he concentrated harder and harder, the light becoming blinding. It was so bright that the sisters had to look away from their brothers. Shaking, Luke forced the energy into his brother's body and the light began to fade as the power entered, the light soon returning to normal.

The two girls looked back at thier brothers, Luke panting hard. Lily nervously lifted the bottom of her brother's shirt to see where the cut had been before and she grinned before pointing it out to Sapphire and Luke.

The gash in his skin was gone.

**Roscoe looked around him. He was standing in a dark room, and it seemed like he was alone. There was no sound apart from his own breathing; apart from his own tentative footsteps. He saw a large computer in the corner, various buttons shining, but the screen was off. The walls were plain, grey with nothing on them. It was as if he was in a prison of some kind, but without the bars. Or were there bars? He looked over to a corner, where the only window in the room was, and there he saw a cage cast into shadow.**

**His eyes widening in realisation, he approached the cage slowly, touching the bars and peering inside. There was nothing but shadow there, although he swore he could see a faint green glow from somewhere near the floor. Confused once again, he walked around the cage to the other side to take another look, but still all he could see was a green glow. He reached out to touch the area where the green was coming from, but he quickly pulled back as he was given an electrical shock.**

**Shaking, he walked backwards, scared, confused and utterly lost. He had no idea where he was, no idea how he got there. The last thing he remembered was seeing someone standing in front of him in a bright room, a knife, and searing pain. Then nothing, just black. Until this.**

**Walking backwards, he hit something metallic. Turning to see what it was, he saw a large metal door, which probably slid open. He looked around it for a button and pressed it, but it didn't move. Thinking hard, he tried phasing through it, and even phasing through the walls, but to no avail. He was not able to leave the strange room.**

**He turned around again, walking back towards the cage. Something was drawing him there. He walked back to where the green glow was coming from. He knew that there was something there that concerned him. But what did he know about a cage, a supercomputer and a green glow... a green glow? He looked down at his own hands, making them glow red as his eyes did the same. There was only one person in the world with a glow the same but in green... **

**All of a sudden, the room began to move from side to side, his body moving with it. One violent jolt made him fall to the ground on his back, staring up with his arms by his side. He saw a yellow glow of light accompanied by a strange black light and the room slowly began to fall apart as Rosoce closed his eyes.**

"I think he's coming to!"

"I hope so... it's been three hours."

"Hey Mom! Get over here!"

"Hmm?"

"HE'S WAKING UP!"

_Okay, who am I? Roscoe Fenton. How old am I? Fourteen. Who are my family? Danny Fenton otherwise known as Danny Phantom, Sam Fenton, Sapphire Fenton, Lily and Luke Fenton. Where am I from? LA. _

Roscoe opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurred. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes fully and seeing his younger brother Luke kneeling beside him, his eyes and hands glowing yellow. Sapphire was kneeling on his opposite side while Lily was next to her twin. His mother was standing at his feet, looking down at her son, happy to see him awake. He looked into the sky and felt the ground rocking a little, before he realised that he could hear sloshing water all around him. Sitting up slightly, he realised that he was on a boat.

"Ross! Welcome back!" said Sapphire, grinning. "You owe this to Luke. He had to use his powers twice to get you to wake up."

Roscoe grinned weakly. "Thanks, its great to be back. And thanks a lot Luke." Luke nodded. Roscoe then sat up properly and rubbed his eyes before remembering what he had seen before he had woken up. "Guys, I think I saw the room that Dad was in for the first time in full. And not through his eyes. I think I just had my first true vision! I was actually in the room!"

Everyone turned to him at that point. This was unheard of, his visions were usually through the eyes of others! Could this be his powers growing? Sam nodded slightly. "Okay, apart from the room, what else did you see?"

Rosoce shook his head. "Nothing. I couldn't get out of the room. I tried to phase through the door and walls, but I couldn't."

Lily was about to speak when they heard a shout from Tucker at the front of the boat and they felt the forward motion stop. "Guys, we're there!"

The Fenton's stood, Luke and Lily supporting their older brother so that he could stand more easily. Slowly, the group approached the front of the boat, where Tucker and Valerie were getting out and holding a large bag with the food that they didn't eat, knowing that it was going to come in handy.

"Welcome, to Fortune Island."

**END**

**A/N: Well? Whatddya think? Considering that I started writing this at 2am GMT and its now 5am GMT, I think I did pretty good. That section in the middle was really hard to write though, and it took me an hour! Probably a combination of being tired and the fact that it needed to be really detailed.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and y'all know I love reviews (and they are the only thing keeping me going at the moment)! So press that lil' purple button down there and tell me what you think! I'll be waiting!**

**Till next week, much love!**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**


	7. Separation

**Disclaimer - I own the kids, I own the island and I own Vlad's lackey. Everything else... I DONT OWN :'( **

**A/N: Y'ello guys! I told you I'd have this chapter up by Sunday! And here I am, writing it at 11pm on Saturday night in the UK... and MAN am I tired. But that is beside the point. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! They were read over and over again just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming the fact that I had actually gotten so many. And S2Teennovelist, just for the record, I don't mind if your reviews are long, they make for interesting reading! I was just saying that the one you wrote a while back was slightly... wooo... lol. BUT THANKS!**

**To my reviewers, I love you all! You guys are the people who are keeping this story going! Without your reviews, I would've quit after about chapter 3! SO THANKS SO MUCH! **

**Oh, and just a warning, the first part of this chapter refers to Roscoe's vision of pain 2 chapters ago. So don't get confused! After all, this is the first time I have looked at Danny for a loooong time. And for those of you who wanted to know what happened to him, you're about to find out!**

**So here we go, enjoy Chapter Seven!**

**Chapter Seven - Separation**

Danny looked around the cage, looking for faults in the metalwork of the bars. He knew that he had to get out to even stand a chance of surviving this. He had a feeling that Vlad had it in for him this time and there was no one out there who could save him, no one out there who knew who he was apart from Sam... and his children.

His thoughts travelled back to LA where he had left his family and he sighed as he thought of them. There was no doubt that they would be worried, after all, that would be the natural reaction for any family member. The only people who stood a chance against Vlad were Roscoe and Sapphire. And however much Danny wanted to get out, he didn't want his children risking their lives for him. They didn't know their own powers... neither did Danny.

He moved around to the other side of the cage and ran his hands over the bars one at a time, trying to find anything that would give him a fighting chance. He moved to the front of the cage running his hands along the bars like he had done to all the others, when he felt something that he hadn't felt before. There was a notch in the bar. Feeling along, there were several in a row... Danny felt around that general area. It seemed that there was some kind of weakening of the bars there...

Cautiously, he pushed against the bars, and realised that with each push, they moved out a little further. Smile growing, he started pushing on the bars with all his strength, putting all his thoughts into it. But doing this made him unaware of his surroundings, and he didn't hear the door swooping open, he didn't hear the footsteps.

He didn't see the feet stop right in front of him.

"Tut, tut, tut Daniel, what do we think we're doing?" asked the voice from above him. Danny looked up slowly, meeting the light eyes of Vlad Masters, who was looking down at him, a slightly amused look on his face. "Trying to escape? Well, we can't have that..." His right hand began to glow deep red as Danny's right eye glowed neon green and the other glowed neon red... he was starting to feel lightheaded. "Say goodnight Daniel..."

The red light brightened and the world went black as Danny felt an immense pain in his lower abdomen.

**"So, this is Fortune Island?" **

**"Yeah..."**

**"Doesn't look like much to me."**

**"Although, there is someone keeping our Dad here."**

**"Yeah, some seriously insane dude."**

**The Fentons, Valerie and Tucker walked up the beach and towards the large mass of trees that were up ahead. They had no idea where they were going, but they were willing to try. Valerie, Tucker and Sam were leading the group with the kids behind them. Although the adults had a plan, what they didn't know was that the kids had a plan of their own...**

**They walked on and on, through the forest, various members of the group occasionally tripping up on tree roots. They finally reached a fork in the pathway, one leading into denser forest and the other leading into a clearer path. Stopping, the group looked at each pathway. The older members of the group exchanged confused looks, they had no idea where they were supposed to be going. They looked back at the kids, noticing that Roscoe was trying to remember something... something that was important. **

**He slapped himself on the forehead and grinned before sitting down on the floor and crossing his legs, closing his eyes and concentrating hard. The group sat and watched in silence as Roscoe's aura began to glow red, the glow getting brighter and brighter with each passing second. They waited for three minutes as Roscoe sat in his medative state, none of them understanding what was going on. Soon, his eyes snapped open, his eyes being red before going back to their normal blue again. Calmly, he stood up and faced the two paths before him before pointing to the clear path.**

**  
"That's the right way. Dad's aura is much clearer that way." **

**Everyone looked at Roscoe, amazed. His siblings had no idea that he had those powers, that he had the ability to do things like that... they had no idea that he possesed that much mental strength! Sam was shocked too. As his powers came from Danny's, that meant that Danny had a variation of that power, but he had never tapped into it. He was stronger than she ever imagined...**

**The twins looked at their brother with admiration and shock, exchanging looks every few seconds. They stared back up at their brother and grinned up at him. "Wow. You're good." said the raven-haired twins together. **

**The group walked on again, making their way over the land of the island and towards, what they realised, was a mountain/volcano. This was most probably where W.G.'s 'lair' was. Whoever he was. Sam shook her head. This was not the kind of thing that they should be thinking about at the time. Shrugging, she continued walking, thinking as she did so.**

**Soon enough, the group came to another fork in the road, this time, one side lead to something that looked industrial, while the other way looked like it was a cave. Looking up into the sky and realising that nightfall was coming, Valerie came to a decision, a plan forming in her mind instantly. She turned around to the family, the children looking tired, obviously wanting to sleep.**

**"Okay guys, there is only one way that we can do this. Tucker, do you think that you can hack into the systems of this place and get us in?" Tucker replied with a silent nod, pulling out his PDA from his pocket and flipping it open, starting it up. Valerie turned back to the family. "Alright, while Tucker does that, this is what we do. Kids, you guys are gonna stay in that cave and outta danger. It's the only way." Noting that Roscoe was about to speak, she held a hand up. "I know that you want to help us fight for your father, but there is nothing that you can do to help!"**

**"WE HAVE GHOST POWERS!"**

**"Not so loud kids!" said Sam, coming to stand in front of them. Her voice dropped to a whisper as she spoke to her children. "Look kids, the only way that you four would end up with ghost powers would be through a halfa, like your father. By shouting to the world that you have ghost powers, you are admitting to the fact that you are related to your father, and therefore are more likely to be captured."**

**The kids held their hands up, not fully understanding what their mother had just said, but not wanting to go in any further. After all, the more she talked, the more confusing that things became. **

**Finally, the group came to a decision, and the kids retreated to the cave, the adults beginning their quest to save Danny.**

Sitting around a fire, the four Fenton children were at various degrees of slumber. Lily had been out cold for the past hour and it looked like Luke was about to join her. Roscoe was sitting on the ground, his arms crossed, staring into the fire, while Sapphire was standing at the entrance to the cave, looking out into the night sky. The sun had set a few hours ago, when the group had parted ways, and now the only light that could be seen was from the moon and stars which were shining bright in the cloudless sky.

Roscoe looked over at his sister again. She looked scared, upset, worried. Understanding her feelings, he rose, careful not to disturb his sleeping brother and sister, and walked over to his little sister, putting a hand on her shoulder as he reached her.

"Fire, what's wrong?" asked the boy, worried for his sister.

She sighed, pulling a strand of electric blue hair behind her ear and looking back up into the night sky. "I wish we could do something... I wish there was a way for us to help out. I mean, just sitting here and doing nothing... just sitting here and waiting for Mom, Tucker and Valerie to do everything, its just not right!" she said, turning to her brother. "I just wish there was some way that we could help out..."

Her violet eyes filled with tears as she embraced her brother. And although she was making his shirt completely soaked, he didn't care. He would rather know that his sister was safe rather than having a dry shirt. He sighed slightly, looking up into the night sky just as she had been doing a few minutes previously. Relaxing, he heard a strange noise from behind them. It sounded like a fire coming through the cave, burning everything that it came into contact to... the brother and sister exchanged looks as the hug ended, both of them almost knowing what was about to come. They turned around slowly to face the back of the cave and noticed a bright light coming from the back of the cave.

Exchanging looks, they ran over to their sleeping siblings and picked them up as fast as they could, not caring if they woke, only caring that they stayed alive. Running outside, they realised that the light was getting closer and closer... brighter and brighter... hotter and hotter.

"I'M GOING GHOST!"

Two voices shouted the familiar Fenton catchpharse as a red ring appeared around one and a deep blue ring appeared around the other, transforming them into their alter-egos. Taking the air as soon as the transformation was complete, they landed on to the top of the cave just as the fire escaped from the end, petering out as it flew a few feet out of the cave.

The siblings exchanged looks again, before looking at each ohter properly, finally being able to look at their ghost forms for the first time.

Roscoe's eyes had become a neon red colour, the various streaks in his hair being the same colour red. His gloves and boots were the same colour but the rest of his jumpsuit was black. At the centre of his jumpsuit was a single red stone in the shape of a kite. It glowed with the same red colouring.

Meanwhile, his sister had retained the same blue streaks in the same places, but the black had become white. Her eyes had become a deep blue, deeper than that of Roscoe's natural eye colour. Her jumpsuit was deep blue in all the places that her brother's was red and she too had a stone at the centre of her jumpsuit, but hers was a Sapphire (**A/N: And you guys wonder how I named her!**).

Looking at each other in reasonable shock, they blinked three times each before both falling backwards to the ground, their ghost forms still intact.

And for the second time for Roscoe and first time for Sapphire, the world went black.

**END**

**A/N: Wow, it took me an hour to write this! I'm pretty proud of myself! Although, I don't think that I did it as well as my other's cause I'm kinda tired :S so sorry if this wasn't up to standard! And I will re-write it if anyone wants me to (and preferably during the day!) And I hope that the descriptions of Sapphire's and Roscoe's ghost forms were up to scratch... but if they didn't work for you, don't worry about it. There will be another description of their ghost forms later on in the story!**

**Anyway, you guys know I love your reviews! So I'll be waiting! **

**The next update will be in three weeks! So till then my amigo's:**

**Arigatou for reading! Much love!**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**


	8. Found

**Disclaimer: Typing this is getting boring. You know that I own everything apart from the characters you know from the show! I own the Fenton Kids, Alexandria (although I'm not sure if I'm gonna use her again) and Fortune Island, unless there really is a Fortune Island out there. Then I don't own it :D**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back from boarding school and DAMN it feels good to be away from that prison. Now, in truth, I have actaully been home since last Friday, and by telling you that, I know I'm probably gonna get attacked by a screaming mob. But before you grab your torches and pitchforks, just remember, if you kill me, The Phantoms will no longer exist. NOW WHADDYA THINK!**

**Getting back to what I should be typing about, I would like to take this oppertunity to thank the following:**

**S2TeenNovelist: I owe you SO MUCH! You have really kept my morale up with this story so THANK YOU SO MUCH! Without you and a couple of other people, I would not have kept this story going and it would have been off the site by now. So THANK YOU! **

**Duchess192: Your reviews are short, but they let me know that you are still out there reading this thing. So thanks :D**

**Rakahn: Thanks for your critique. It helped. A lot. But I think you got the gist of that from the reply I sent you. So thanks :D**

**Anyway, guys, really great day: I've hit waay over 1000 and 1500 hits! So far, I'm on 1728! So thank you to all those people who are out there reading this. Knowing that you guys are all out there and reading this story makes me feel a lot better! And look at the way this is going! 1728 hits and 35 reviews for my first ever story! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED THIS STORY IN ANY WAY!**

**Wow... if this is me before the end, imagine how I will be by the end of this story... and this sure is one long A/N. Anyway on with the REAL reason you guys are all here. The next chapter of the Phantoms! I hope you enjoy this, the REAL chapter eight!**

**Chapter Eight - Found**

Lily opened her eyes sleepily, stretching on the damp grass below her. _Wait... grass?_

The twin girl sat up and looked around her. Her brothers and sister were laid on the ground around her, and they were no longer in the cave that they had been in the previous night. Standing up shakily, she brushed the grass off her clothes and walked to the edge of the ledge. She looked to the ground to see it scorched black. Her eyes widened, wondering how they had gotten out of there alive. She turned back to her siblings to see her brother, Luke, awakening. Walking over to him to check if he was okay, she watched as he blinked slightly and opened his eyes.

"Lily? Hey..." he said, sitting up, throwing one hand through his messy black hair. He looked around and realised that he had no idea where they were. "Where are we? What happened to Ross and 'Fire? Where..." Lily put her hand over his mouth.

Smiling, she gestured to behind him, pulling her hand away from his mouth. "Ross and 'Fire are fine. We're all fine." She looked over to her brother and sister, who both looked worn out, even though they were fast asleep. "I think they saved our lives last night. Look..."

She dragged her brother to the ledge where they both saw the scorched ground and they talked in hushed voices for a few minutes before they noticed their siblings beginning to wake from their slumbers. Roscoe was the first to sit up, obviously being protective of his younger siblings. He looked around, checking that they were all there. He saw the twins by the edge of the ledge, knowing that they would be smart enough not to fall, and he saw Sapphire beside him and she was stretching as she woke up. He too began to stretch, his shoulder clicking as he pushed them back. He then stood up and smiled.

"Morning guys."

The twins looked over at their big brother. "Hey Ross. Thanks for saving us last night." said Lily, smiling slightly at her older brother.

Roscoe grinned in a way that only Danny and him could be capable of. It was a smile that could calm anyone down, no matter how stressed they were. Sapphire, who had too woken up, came to stand next to her brother, leaning on him slightly. "What, and I don't get any thanks?"

**THE PREVIOUS NIGHT**

**Valerie, Tucker and Sam covered their ears as they heard the explosion go off. They had been running around the building, trying to find a way in past all the guards who were around the building. They had run around it what seemed like a million times before finally coming up with a plan. Valerie, being who she was, had lots of ghost-hunting equipment on her, and they made good use of that. Tucker rewired some of the weapons to create a bomb, which would alert the guards, making them leave the area, and would therefore allow them to get into the building. The only problem was getting it into the building. But after ten minutes of trying, they succeded, and the bomb had gone off as planned... although a little more vigorously than planned.**

**A white light exploded from the perspex glass that made up the roof of the building, shining through like the light from the sun. Turning away and covering their ears from the loud sounds that were coming from inside the building, they came to the conclusion that something had reacted with the bomb to create an extra powerful explosion. And who knew whether that was a bad thing. **

**Finally, the light began to die down and the three adults turned around to face the building again. The guards were exchanging looks, unsure of what to do when there was silence. No one moved, no one even breathed. The three friends simply stood there, watching, waiting for the guards to move so that they could make their way into the building. They stared at each one, looking for a flicker of emotion that told them to move. Then, there came a voice from the PA system:**

**"All guards report to the control room, repeat, all guards report to the control room."**

**And they left, one by one, marching off their posts. The adults grinned, they were finally going to be able to make their way into the building. Watching the last guard make their way through the doors, they dashed out of the shrubbery they had been hiding behind and into the building, Tucker just making it through before the doors slammed, leaving the trio bathed in an orange light that was installed in the wall. Exchanging looks that were a mixture of fear and determination, they made their way through the corridors, hoping that their passage would be smooth. But things are never that simple (**A/N: You know, I could be REALLY mean and just end this chapter here... evil laugh yeah, like I would do that to you guys. Back to the Fenton Kids!

Roscoe, Sapphire, Lily and Luke had been walking for what seemed like an age. They had practically no idea where they were going. The only source of direction they had was from the river that was passing through the landscape near them. Sapphire, the only member of the family who ever paid attention in Geography, knew that where there were rivers, there were volcanoes or mountains. And a mountain was exactly what they needed. So they had been walking, up slopes, down slopes, but they didn't seem to be getting anywhere!

The island was most certainly a place which was very varied in its landscape. There was a area made of stone, an area that was so dry that it could almost be a desert. There was deep forest like the Amazon and light forests like in the South of England (**A/N: Like the place I went for my last school trip of year 9 (8th Grade to you Americans). Wow... that was a whole year ago...**). The twins were amazed that all this existed a few kilometers off the coast of America. You didn't need to visit any other countries to see the world, all you needed to do was come to Fortune Island. That is, of course, if you like deserted islands that seem devoid of life. Currently, they were walking through a thicket of trees, pausing as Sapphire tried to follow the sound of the now, invisible, river.

They were navigating in the darkness, trying to find their way without tripping up in the near-black that the trees had created, when the older siblings stopped and looked upwards, as if they were staring into the sky... or in this case, the trees that were around them.

"What?" asked Luke and Lily together, trying to move around their siblings so that they could see what they were staring at.

The two older siblings exchanged a look and grinned at each other. They then walked forward a little and came to a clear area. It seemed to be the end of the woodland area. The twins stared around, trying to work out what their siblings had been looking at before they saw it.

Before them was a large, grey building. It seemed to be composed mainly of concrete and perspex, the roof being completely perspex. The building, on one side, looked perfectly intact, as if it had been built only yesterday, while the other side looked like it was a derelict (**sp?**) old building. There were scorch marks on the walls, exactly like the ones that they had seen on the ground near the cave that they had been in last night. The siblings looked around at each other, exchanging looks. This must have been the place that they were looking for. (**A/N: Another place where I could end it! I do waay too many of these. But since it's been so long, I will try my hardest to keep going :D for your sakes!**)

Nervously, watching out for anyone who could cause a problem, Roscoe made his way around the building until he could see a space in the building. Not finding a space, he looked around the building again before he saw a ladder that was attached to the wall, leading upwards and towards one of the windows. One eyebrow raised, he beckoned to his brother and sisters, he began to explain his plan.

"Alright guys, the only way in is that we go up the ladder, so what we do is..."

"Ross, why don't we just phase through the wall?"

Lily stopped her twin brother's questions. "Luke, I sneaked this from mom before, but this paper tells us that the guy who abducted Dad his a halfa just like him! He would have precations for ghosts... like us! There is no way that we can go ghost in that building, we could get caught! We _would _get caught!" said the girl, shoving the paper in her brother's face to prove her point.

"Alright, cool it Lily. This is not the time for a sibling quarrel." said Sapphire, moving the two away from each other. She then turned to face her fourteen year old brother. "So, we go through up the ladder. Then what?"

"We hope and pray that its Dad's room on top of the ladder. If it isn't, then we are gonna have to find mom and her friends, and come up with a plan with them." As one, the other Fenton children slapped themselves on the forehead. The one who was meant to be the smart one out of the foursome was the one who had NO IDEA what they were doing?

_If I get out of this alive, I am going to kill Roscoe later, then hug him till he forgets how to breath. _Promised Sapphire to herself, her hand dragging down her face and coming back to rest at her side again.

Checking for guards, the group made their way across the open ground that was before the structure and began to scale the ladder as fast as they could. Roscoe went first, followed by Sapphire, Lily and Luke, in that order. They went as fast as they could climb, not caring that their arms were getting tired, not caring that they couldn't feel their feet anymore. Not caring that they had pounding headaches. They climbed and climbed, all three-hundred rungs (**A/N: Tall ladder huh:D**). Finally, Roscoe reached the window and looked in through the bars. And what he saw almost made him drop down, off the ladder.

Laying on his back, not moving, in a cage in the corner of the room, lay the figure of Daniel Scott Fenton, his father.

**END**

**A/N: OMG! THEY FOUND THEIR DAD! MASSIVE MASSIVE CLIFFY! YAY! GO ME!**

**So anyway, I hope this chapter made up for me not updating for so long. You have no idea how hard this chapter is to write! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! And head's up, this story is probably going to be about 3 more chapters, and the first of those chapters is not going to last for very long. So I might condense the first and second into one. But the climax of this story is a maximum of 2 chapters away! YAY FOR YOU AND ME! I cannot WAIT TO DO THE CLIMAX CHAPTER! But I am not that excited that I will do it tonight. I have to get some sleep! Its 1:35am! I'M KNACKERED! (OMG, that is such a British thing... I am so British its not even funny...)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! You guys know what to do, send me a review!**

**And that even rhymed! Don't tell me you can't resist now! **

**Much love to all of you! Hope to hear from you!**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**


	9. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TV characters. But I do own the kids and Fortune Island. Its a great place to go on vacation!**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry that it took me so long to write an update on this thing! I was gonna update like... yesterday but I was so busy with coursework and everything... urgh. Oh, and the only reason that I'm updating now is because I finally managed to find a way to update at school! So you guys can have more and more of my updates! YAY for you! **

**Anyway, before I continue with this story, here are a few things that I have to say, and that you need to know:**

**S2teennovelist: Hey! Sorry that I didn't email you. I tried like... twice but both times it said that your inbox was full. And thank you so much for that like... 10 word review. Because it boosted my reviews to 40!**

**Things you need to know:**

**Sapphire and Roscoe both have gems on the front of their Phantom uniforms. And you need to know that for later. Sorry that I didn't make it so clear.**

**Anyway, here's the next installment of the Phantoms! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine - Waking up  
**Sam, Tucker and Valerie were running as fast as they could through the labaryth which was... well, the large concrete building in which they were in. It was grey, just like the outside, and dull. The lights were harsh and casting it into a light that was painful to the eyes. But the trio continued running, trying to get through to where Danny was located, but only one of them knowing truly where they were going.

They climbed another flight of stairs on their quest to find Danny, and on this level, Sam looked through all the windows on the doors to see meetings in progress. Hoping that they weren't making enough noise to be heard, they continued running, hoping, praying. They came to, and climbed, another flight of stairs, climbing higher and higher through the levels.

Finally, they came to what seemed to be the top level and Tucker stopped. They were faced with three doors, all of them without windows. Who knew what was behind all these doors? Behind one, there could be some kind of monster, gearing up to kill them. Behind another, there could be a guard, about to kill them. Behind a third, there could be Danny, every minute being closer to his death.

Sam turned to look at Tucker. "You've taken us this far Tucker. Which door is it?" she asked.

He turned to face each door, his PDA facing each one head on as he tried to work out which door they should use. Sam assumed that there was some kind of ghost tracker within the device... but here, Tucker seemed stuck. Totally stuck. He turned around to look at Sam, a look of... terror and worry on his face. "All this time I've been tracking Danny, we were below him, and his vibes came through the floor. Now we are up against a door that seems to be blocking it ou..."

There was a beeping from the machine in his hands and he looked at it to see that the tracker was beginning to flash and beep, stronger and brighter, stronger and brighter. It seemed that Danny's ghost signals were being picked up. Checking again, Tucker realised something about the signal he was getting.

"This signal is the same pattern on a different wavelength to Danny's. There are a mixture of five, but their patterns are the same. That would mean that they would have to be relatedin some way, but still have Danny's ghost genes..."

Sam immidiately knew what had happened and knew that the second she walked through that door and saw her children, the second they would be in the biggest trouble ever. Now knowing which door they had to go through, Tucker put his hand on the handle, about to turn and reveal to himself the potential horrors that lay within.

**Roscoe was in shock at what he saw. His father was lying on the ground without moving. He was grateful to hear the sound of his father's weak breathing, but it was still weak. If only they could get into the room without being heard. Luke could do his part. **

**He looked down to his younger siblings and held his thumb up, as if to say 'we've found him'. Although they were smiling, Roscoe knew by the looks on their faces, that they had sensed not everything was alright. He looked back into the room, trying to formulate yet _another _plan, to get in there and save their father's life. **

**But it appeared that time was againt them as they heard speaking outside the heavy door on the other side of the room. Though the darkness, Roscoe could make out the metal handle turning and the door swinging inwards and towards the cell in which his father lay. Panicing, his ghost powers kicked in and he turned intangible, falling off the ladder and down towards the dark, hard ground below.**

**However, there was one thing that was with them, and that was fate. He felt himself slipping down slightly, before turning tangible again, feeling his sister's hand on his back, pushing him back upwards. Turning invisible, he looked back through the window to see the forms of three people walking through the door and into the room. One moved towards Danny, one moved towards the computer and the final stayed where they were, moving their arms to the side and touching the wall. For a second, Roscoe had no idea what the person was doing, before the lights turned on... then all of that was wiped from his mind.**

**Standing in the doorway was his mother, Sam Fenton, who was looking at her husband in the cell with a look of pure love and worry for him. Tucker was taking in all about the large computer, while Valerie was presumably checking that he was still alive.**

**"Well, we made it. Now all we have to do is get him out of... what was that?" said Valerie, looking down at Danny. Sam looked up and walked over, crouching down beside her. "A... kind of multi-colouredmist appeared out of Danny's mouth. It was weird..."**

**Sam stood up at once and looked around the room, as if she was trying to look for something. "Kids, I know that you are somewhere near, so if you don't show yourselves right now, you are grounded for the rest of the month!" she shouted, almost at top volume. There was silence among the children, as they tried not to give away their location, but finally, Lily realised that it was pointless. She phased through the wall and landed three meters away from the cage which held her father.**

**"Lilith Fenton, tell the rest of your siblings to get in this room right now, or I am serious about that grounding." **

**Lily reached through the wall, managing to grab her brother's shirt. She pulled him through, who pulled Sapphire through, who pulled Luke through, and they all ended up in a pile, Rosoce on the bottom and complaining of the pain. As one, they all looked up to where their mother was standing, looking down at them, all the anger visible in her eyes.**

**But suddenly it changed to something else. It was love, worry, and relief that they were all alright. Crouching down again, she came down to their level on the ground. "I was going to shout at you, but I guess I have no right. But you shouldn't worry me like that! Or you'll be the death of me someday." She said. "But this isn't a place for you kids to be..."**

**"Mom, just stop right there." said Sapphire, her arms crossed. "We're not going to just go and leave. This is our Dad that we are talking about! And there is no way that we are just going to leave him here in your hands! We're the ones with the ghost powers! We're the ones who have the power to defend ourselves! It's only fair that we are allowed to help out too!"**

**At this point, Roscoe felt that it was his job to join in too. "And, I'm the same age that Dad was when he first got his powers and had to start fighting ghosts. And we've all had our ghost powers for longer than Dad did when he was my age!"**

**Sam looked at her kids, all of them looking up at her, pleading, desperate to help. She could see Danny in each one of them. They had his determination, his spirit. Roscoe had his looks, his smarts (outside the classroom and matters of dating of course) and his fighting spirit. Sapphire always knew that they had a fighting chance, no matter the odds. Lily and Luke, although silent, were there too, always fighting their hardest for what they believed was right. And there was no way to turn them down.**

**Sam nodded. "Alright, go on then. Help your father."**

**Immidiately, the four children crowded around the cage in which their father was asleep and checked what he looked like. Luke, who was the closest, decided that he wanted to help, and put his hand through the cage bars, about to touch his father. However, he and his siblings were blown away by... some kind of electric current.**

**Tucker, who had been watching, walked up to them and grinned. "Sorry to disappoint you kids, but there is no way for us to get your father out as long as that is in operation. I can't touch it, neither can your mom, Valerie, or any of you guys. The only way that it'll deactivate is if the Island's electricity is knocked out. But nobody here can do that."**

**Sapphire grinned, a blueelectric current disappating from her hands. "You forget, you have me..."**

After Sapphire knocked out all the power,the group managed to get the cage doors open and they pulled out Danny, whose breathing was slowing down considerably. Not knowing what to do, Luke set to work, hoping that he would have enough power to save his father, but still live himself. After all, he didn't want to be left here and not help out.

Luke put his hands on his father's chest, praying in his mind that this would work, as he began to force energy out of his hands, his hands, eyes and father's body turning neon yellow. He was trying so hard, putting all his emotion into it, that the light began to blind the group as he worked, trying as hard as he could and putting all his energy into it.

Ten minutes into the healing process, Danny started to stir, blinking a little and shaking his head as he returned back to them. Finaly, after twenty minutes of worry, twenty long minutes of healing, Danny opened his eyes and sat up, almost knocking out the son who had saved his life. He looked around for a second, before realising: he was surrounded by family and... friends?

"Sam, kids? Is it really you?" he asked, his voice raspy as he turned to them, looking deep into their eyes with his own light blue ones.

Immidiately, the family engulfed him in a huge hug, happy to see him awake again, happy to see that he was really there and that he was really alright. It was a cause for celebration, but today was not the right day. Today was a day for escape. And as far as Sam could tell, Tucker and Valerie were already putting their plans into action.

**End**

**A/N: Whaddya think? Considering that I was doing my coursework at the same time, I think that this is pretty good! Oh, and I'm sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed, but that's because I had to finish it before I go out and do my sports training.**

**Anyway, at this point, I would say that this story is (unfortunately) going to but put on hold for a few months becuase I am going on vactation, but as that is no longer the case (because I can update at school), expect my next update sometime next week, or even this week, if I get enough reviews :D**

**Much love to you all!**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**


	10. Recapture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie or Vlad. But I do own the Phantom kids, Alexandria (I'm bringing her back for this chapter!) and Fortune Island. Its a great vacation spot. If you want tickets there, I'll see what I can do. **

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back and really really sorry about not updating for ages. And I'm also sorry if my apology was really... well, I'm sorry if it didn't strike the right tone. I was writing it at a time where I was under immese levels of stress regarding my GCSE results and the continual saga of me not finishing my Coursework, even though school starts up again in ten days time. So I am really sorry about that. Anyway, to make it up to you, I am going to write and post two chapters in quick succession. So this chapter has now gone up, and the next will be very soon to follow. Its currently four in the morning and, well, I am willing to stay up the rest of the night to get the next two chapters done and get you guys back into the story. Once again, I am really sorry for neglecting this for so long.**

**Anyway, this chapter may not be quite right either. As the authour, I have made a decision about this chapter that probably won't work. And that decision is something along the lines of Vlad not doing his research properly and finding out about Danny's kids. So, I know that might not work, but its the only way that I can get this next part to work. So please excuse me if you don't like this part of the story. Personally, this is going to be the hardest part to write because it is leading up to the main action of the story, and I was never very good at this type of thing. Also, the writing style might have changed slightly, because I have been writing a lot of very different stories lately, many of which may be uploaded on here after I finish this. So look out for those!**

**Anyway, this has been an emo-Mills moment, I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, another thing I have to say before I put this up, I wrote and re-wrote this chapter several times before I started getting stressed out about work and school and stuff, so trust me, a lot of hard thoughts and work went into this chapter, so I hope you guys like it! **

**Just another important note; In the UK, most of the second series hasn't been seen on TV and so I have only seen very few episodes. Although I know that Danny was cloned resulting in Danni, I haven't actually seen that episode because we are way behind the US when it comes to DP eps. So Danny was never cloned by Vlad before, Danni doesn't exist. Just so you know, because there is a whole cloning thing in this chapter.**

**Anyway, after that rediculouly long and very emo A/N, here's something else for you to enjoy. Finally, the long awaited Chapter Ten of the Phantoms! **

**Chapter Ten – Recapture**

Making their way through the dense undergrowth of Fortune Island, the Fenton family, along with Tucker and Valerie, were getting tired, and were quite lost. Even though they were on an island, it was obviously a lot larger then they had anticipated. They were trying to find their way to the beaches, where they had left the boat on their way over, and it was proving to be impossible. Even with various members of the Fenton family flying up into the air every hour that passed, trying to see if they could find a way off the island. Finally, tired beyond belief, the group simply sat down where they were, unable to move anymore. Everything was hurting, and they were all hungry and thirsty.

"How are we going to get out of this one!" asked Sam, nervously. "We've never been in so much trouble before. Usually its just a ghost attack. This time we're stuck on an island where some guy brought Danny. And we don't even know who he is!"

At that moment, Danny looked down to the ground, away from his wife. Obviously, he knew who it was. But he didn't want to tell her. He knew it affected her and the rest of his family, but he knew how mad Sam would get, and it would be dangerous for her to get involved. Too dangerous. However, everybody must have noticed that he had looked down as soon as Sam had mentioned wanting to know the identity of his captor, because they were all looking at him, confused. Well, apart from the Fenton children. Sapphire and Roscoe were working too hard to keep the twins under control. While Luke was having a great time, Lily was scared out of her wits. Her ghost powers were no where near as strong as her brothers and sister's. As far as she knew, she didn't have a special power (**A/N: This is not a cop-out. She does have a special power, she just doesn't know she has it yet. But by the end of next chapter, we'll know what it is :D**) and she hated that she was weaker than the others.

Tucker sighed. "Danny, you know who it was don't you. You must have seen them!" said the techno-geek, looking over at his best friend with a look of hope. "If we knew who did it, we could work out how to beat them... well, that is, if it is somebody that we have faced before."

Danny didn't want to lie, he really didn't. He wanted to beat down on Vlad as much as the next guy... well, the next guy who had been kidnapped and hurt by him anyway. But, he just couldn't do it. This was his battle, and he was going to fight it. He had won against Vlad before... he just had to work out how to do it again. He sighed. "I have no idea who it was. When I woke up, all I saw was his shadow, and I was too out of it to register his voice." It was a reasonable lie, actually quite a believable one. What kidnapper would actaully let their victim see who they were? Granted, Vlad had not expected Danny to have a whole group on his side who were available to help him escape.

He zoned out of the conversation at this point, looking up into the sky. Night had fallen a few hours ago, and the only light the group had were the small amount of light that was emmited from Tucker's PDA and various shots of silver, yellow, blue, red and green as the halfa's among the group used their powers. Danny only to check where his kids were, and the kids... mainly because they were pretty bored of just sitting around. Looking up into the stars, Danny wondered how Vlad had reacted to finding him gone, and whether he had actaully seen that he had disappeared. He was hoping that Vlad wouldn't notice until he got back to his home... but luck was never particularly on Danny's side...

**"WHERE IS HE!" shouted the sixty-year-old halfa. He was most certainly annoyed with what had happened. Not a thing had been broken, the cage had been opened from the outside. The only way that you could tell Danny had been in the cage in the first place was by the faint green glow that was left there, the remains of Danny's very strong power signature. Vlad had to get his hostage back. It was the only way to punish Danny for all the things that he had done to Vlad over the last twenty years. He had kept Maddie away from him, he had somehow ensured that he never was able to see the woman again! And now that Danny had found and married the love of his life, Vlad was not about to let Danny live the life that he had so wanted.**

**"Alexandria!" shouted the halfa, turning around in time to see the woman enter the room and stand in silence, waiting for instructions. "I want you to send out the guards to search for Daniel." he bent down and looked through the bars of the cage, at the green glow. Then it came to him. "Scan though the remains of the power signature here and programme it into all of the vehicles we have here. Tell them to follow the signature and bring in anybody with a similar one. I need to find that Daniel Fenton!"**

**Alexandria was scared. An angry Vlad was not a very nice thing to have to deal with. "Yes sir" she said quickly, before exiting the room and sighing as she did so. She really didn't want to be working for Vlad any more. She didn't agree with his plan! But if she left, she would be killed. Vlad couldn't risk anything getting out about him. His reputation was still very high and he didn't want that jeapordised by a woman who had previously worked with him. She then made her way through the building, hoping that Vlad's plan would fail and that Daniel Fenton would get out of this. He didn't deserve this. Nobody did.**

Danny sighed. There were only two people still awake now. Tucker and Valerie were fast asleep, next to each other on the ground and cuddling up to keep themselves warm. It was certainly a sight that Danny never thought he would see, judging by the way Tucker had handled girls while they had been in High School. He turned to his other side and looked at his family, and he smiled. Sam was fast asleep on her side, and Luke, Lily and Sapphire were all around her, Luke and Lily lying next to each ohter, face to face, and Sapphire on her back, her arm around her little brother. The only person who wasn't with the group was Roscoe. He was lying on his back opposite Danny and watching the stars, occasionally getting up and walking around, checking on everybody. He felt responsible for this - something about his powers had slipped and there was no way his psychic powers could get them out of this situation. He had practically taken it upon himself to keep the group safe.

Just as he was sitting up again, Danny noticed his eyes flash red for three seconds, before his eyes went back to normal blue again, and he was scared... scared out of his wits. His breathing was laboured, his eyes were wide, and he was visibly shaking. He looked up at Danny, and then back down to his own hands, turning them over before looking back at his father again. Danny was certianly confused, and gave him a questioning look. Trying to take a steady breath, Roscoe attempted to explain. "I...I...We... D-Dad, wh-what are the chances of us having the s-same power signa-signature?" he asked, tripping over his words every now and then.

Danny looked up at him and thought hard. They did look really alike, Roscoe looked almost exaclty like Danny when he was younger. Roscoe also had all the powers that Danny had when he was fourteen, including the ghostly wail, although Roscoe had developed it at an earlier age since he had had ghost powers since birth. Their powers were almost exaclty alike, their DNA was very close, it didn't look like Roscoe had inherited any genetic traits from Sam at all! Roscoe could have been Danny's clone! "Well, taking into consideration the fact that you look a lot like I did when I was fourteen and you have all the powers I had and more... I'd say that its quite likely that our power signatures only differ by like... maybe a percent?" thought Danny.

Roscoe's eyes widened. "Dad, we have to get out of here! I just saw..." and then suddently, he turned to his left and he saw the tree branches moving slightly. And there was no wind to speak of. That only meant one thing. He started to hear a whirring sound coming from the same location and watched as a pair of bright lights came into view. Those lights belonged to some kind of aircraft. It resembled a sphere which had had the top quarter taken out, then hollwed out and painted silver. It was really quite strange. But this wasn't the time for examining how it worked. There was a beeping noise and Roscoe heard a robotic voice saying 'Power signature detected'. And suddenly, they were being shot at.

Roscoe and Danny exchanged one look, looked back at the rest of the group, exchanged looks once more, and then started running for their lives, luring the man away from the people they loved. If there was going to be a fight, they didn't want the others getting involved. They ran for what seemed like hours, through woodland, plain rocky grounds and grass. They had passed through so many different sectors of the island, that it looked like they had seen the entire world! Finally, they got to a large, rocky open space which was near the base of the mountain at the centre of the island. They then turned around to see that there were four of the... things, following them now. This was it. The both of them transformed at the exact same time, looking up at the machines and working out how to hit them.

They tried everything! Direct hits, ghostly wails, Rocsoe tried his psychic powers, aerial attacks... but nothing worked and they were slowly but surely running out of energy. Soon, they were leaning on each other for support... with their ghostly wails, their energy had been sapped and they both fell to the ground at the same time, to weak to get up, but they were both still conscious. At the same time, they both de-transformed from their Phantom forms to And that was when they saw him. Vlad was standing up beside them, looking down at them, an evil smirk on his face.

"Well well, Daniel. I never thought that you would let yourself be caught so easily. And who's this?" he looked over at Roscoe, looking him up and down. "Would this be a clone of you? He looks exactly like you did when you got your ghost powers! Well, I can't have you or your little clone running around, foiling my plan, so I guess I'm just going to have to take in the both of you. This won't hurt a bit..." he said, nodding to the man who was standing behind him, holding a silver ray gun of some kind. Finally, Roscoe felt a numbness come over his body, and he blacked out.

**END... for now**

**A/N: Part one of your double bill! So, here's the low-down:**

**1 - Vlad thinks that Roscoe is a clone of Danny because they look so alike**

**2 - Lily doesn't think that she has special powers, but because her special power is so... well, special, I'm saving it for as late as possible. It should make its appearance in the next chapter, but I'm not sure. Depends when the final fight is.**

**Okay. The next chapter of this should be up this time tomorrow. I'm gonna do another all-nighter tomorrow so that I can get it done, just for you guys! And there are probably only going to be a few chapters left of this story. This is Chapter Ten, so there are going to be, at least Twelve Chapters. It depends how far I go with the next chapter. Which I PROMISE will be up within the next 24 hours, unless something really huge comes up. **

**Okay, so 24 hours guys! I hope that you can wait up that long!**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**


	11. Fight For Freedom

**A/N: Okay, so I'm slightly over 24 hours. But I'm still round about there! And considering that I have been asleep for the past ten hours trying to un-nocturnify (not a real word; means to stop being nocturnal :D just to clarify) myself and I only woke up about half an hour ago so that I could have my dinner! So anyway, I hope you guys all enjoyed the last chapter, as usual, big thanks to S2TeenNovelist for your review, and to Horselvr4evr123 for your review! Although I only got two, they're still reviews!**

**Anyway, just some cool news, I have finally received over 3000 hits on this story! So thanks to everyone out there reading this! I know that you may not all review this story, but thanks for reading it! It's made me so happy! And it's convinced me to put up all the other stories that I end up writing when I'm bored and think 'I'm never gonna put this up'. **

**Moving on, here's the second part of your promised double bill of The Phantoms, Chapter 11! **

**Chapter 11 – Fight For Freedom**

**"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

**Upon hearing a very loud, sudden scream, the entire group of people opened their eyes and sat up, which only resulted in Lily and Luke banging their heads together, Sapphire almost being knocked out by Luke's arm, and Tucker and Valerie hitting a tree. The only person who wasn't in pain was Sam, who was standing up and frantically looking around her like she had lost something. And it took the rest of the group all of five seconds to realise what that something was... or someones were. **

**"Where's Dad?" asked Sapphire, looking around. "And Roscoe? Where did they go?" She stood up and took a look around, confused. **

**Sam looked down at the ground beneath her feet. "I have no idea." She almost started to cry as she realised that they had gone. Where were they? Why did they leave? How could they just go without telling the rest of the group? Sam knew that they had been the final two people awake last night, but to wake up and see them gone... it was something that broke her heart. **

**"It's not like Danny to just leave us here! Not without something being wrong." said Tucker, standing up and brushing himself off, walking over to Sam and standing beside her. **

**Luke stood up and helped his sister up, walking around the area too, mimicking his older sister's actions of looking at everything carefully, his younger sister following behind (**A/N: Does that answer your question S2TeenNovelist!).** "Roscoe's gone too, and he wouldn't just leave either. He was the person who had been keeping us safe while you guys were gone! He and Sapphire saved our lives!" said the younger boy. **

**Sapphire came down to the ground in her ghost form, having transformed to take a look at the area from the sky. "You guys... I think something was wrong. Look..." She pointed to the ground where there was a reasonably clear outline of footprints, leading away from the group. Over the top of the footprints there were dual lines, which could signal some kind of vehicle following behind. And down the centre, where the footprints were, there was a black line of dust. A black line that could have only come from some kind of weapon.**

**Was it possible? Were they... dead?**

Roscoe sleepily opened his eyes, and realised that he wasn't as comfortable as he should have been. It was only then he noticed that he was being held up against a wall by only his wrists. Something that was surely going to break them. He looked around him, and the room had the same feeling of pain and suffering that the room he had saved his Dad from had had. It was dark, with only one window which was barred across. The room was surrounded with some kind of green dome around the outside which Roscoe instantly recognised as a ghost shield. They were definitely being kept in by something, or someone.

Then it all came flooding back to him. Running away, lasers, fighting, falling down, being called a clone... and finally, passing out, only to land up in a place like this. Instantly, Roscoe began struggling against the chains, determined to get free and save his Dad, who was on the other side of the room in the same position, but still unconscious. His head was lolled to one side, and he had scratches all down one side of his face. The chains were much too strong for him to break physically... '_So why don't I try and break them mentally?_' He began to concentrate hard on using his psychic powers on the chains, trying to break them, anything to set himself free. The second he felt his eyes turning red, the chains zapped him with volts of electricity.

"Do you like them?" asked a voice from the shadows. Roscoe looked over to see the same man who had captured him. This was the man who must have been his father's captor. "They're designed to stop you from using your ghost powers, which I assume are as weak as your parent's was when he was fourteen."

Roscoe didn't speak a word, as much as he wanted to. He watched, angered, as the man walked over to him and smiled. "I must admit, you are a very good clone of Daniel. Although, your eyes are ever so slightly darker than his... well, we have a Daniel number two."

"My name, is Roscoe." He said, looking up slightly and into the eyes of his captor, who he recognised to be Vlad Masters... wait... '_Vlad Masters? Isn't he that really rich dude from Wisconsin? That half ghost... guy? Wisconsin? Half GHOST? Wisconsin Ghost... W.G. OH MY GOD, DAD WAS CAPTURED BY VLAD MASTERS WHO IS THE WISCONSIN GHOST WHO IS VLAD PLASMIUS WHO IS THE GUY WHO TRIED TO KILL DAD! AND HE'S STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!_' Although Roscoe's mind was going crazy, he attempted to keep outwardly calm. Who knew what this guy could do to him. Roscoe suddenly found himself being very glad that he was the only person in the room to have psychic powers.

Vlad looked interested. "Roscoe." He simply said the name, before looking back up at me. "Well, that is a little different. But then, I guess you are a little different, being a clone. You aren't even a real human being!"

This, got Roscoe angry. All his life, well, ever since he started using his ghost powers, he had been questioning himself. Was he a real human being, or just a ghost? And judging by the rest of the word, ghosts were evil. So did that make him an evil, heartless ghost, or a fourteen year old human boy who just happened to be born with ghost powers? Roscoe could feel his eyes turning bright red, and he was happy not to be shocked by the chains. Vlad, on the other hand, was certainly shocked to see his eyes change colour.

"Red?" he asked out loud. He then looked back up into Roscoe's eyes and checked that he wasn't seeing things. If he was a clone of Daniel, then his eyes would surely be green, right? He shook if off. After all, this clone was probably created by a Fenton, who were renowned for making stupid mistakes. This mistake must have just been another one of those. Chuckling, Vlad walked away from Roscoe, not saying another word to the teenager, and walked straight out of the room. He obviously had something more important to deal with.

"**Okay, we have a problem." Said Valerie **(A/N: I just noticed that I wasn't using her a lot :S)** looking down at the ground. The group had been following the footprints of Danny and Roscoe for the last two hours and they had been lead through what seemed like every country in the world, what with the various landscapes that made up the island. They had all been following Valerie, who had the best eyesight out of the entire group, and the moment she stopped, everybody else did… apart from Lily and Sapphire who were deep in conversation, meaning that they walked straight into their brother, who had stopped when everybody else had. After muttering a quick apology, everyone turned to Valerie, wondering what was going on. "The footprints stop here."**

**She pointed to the ground and everybody saw the footprints come to a stop. "They must have gone ghost here." Said Sam, looking at the ground.**

"**And they fought too." Said Luke, speaking up. He pointed to his right. "Look over there!" On the ground was a circular metal object, which, upon closer inspection, was seen to contain a control panel, and a lot of blood. They must have hit the person who had been operating the thing.**

**Sapphire looked around. "Question is, where did they go afterwards?" she asked. "I wish Roscoe was here. That would make life so much easier."**

**It was then that Lily wished that she was stronger, that she had special powers just like her brothers and sisters. Her brother has psychic powers, her sister could only control electricity at the moment, but according to their Dad, soon she would be able to control all elements! Luke could heal people in the blink of an eye… what was she good for? Speaking, she felt down that she couldn't do anything more. "Or better, I wish someone could go back in time or see where they went." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, there was a bright flash of silver light, and a whooshing sound. The entire group covered their eyes as the light blinded them. Milliseconds later, there was another bright light, the same silver colour, and Lily was standing at the source, breathing heavily and her eyes wide.**

**Asked Sam, turning around to face her children. They were known to start causing trouble at the most serious of times. "What just happened!"**

**This time, it was Lily's turn to answer. "I don't know! I was just standing here one minute, wishing that one of us could go back in time and see what happened, and then there was this flash and I felt myself being pulled backwards! Then I saw it, Dad and Roscoe were lying on the ground, unconscious and there was this man standing over them, but I couldn't see his face. He commanded these guys in these silver flying things, like one of those over there," she pointed to the silver ball that was lying on the ground to their right, "and one of them took Dad and another took Roscoe and they flew off up there and took them into that building over there!" She then pointed to a building that was on the face of the mountain. "Then I felt this force pulling me forward, and there was another flash and… well, here I am!"**

**She was clearly in shock, she had just seen a vision, gone back in time! She was breathing heavier, faster, she looked like she was about to pass out. Sapphire put her hand on her shoulder. "I think, Lily, you might have just saved your Dad and brother's life!" she said, before looking back up to the adults of the group. "Let's go to that building! The faster we go, the quicker we save them and the faster we can get off this island!"**

Vlad looked up at his computer screen, very confused. Upon seeing that Roscoe's eye colour, when it had changed, was different to the eye colour of Daniel when his had changed, he had started doubting his clone theory. This prompted him to take a DNA sample from both of them, to compare. He wanted to know what he was dealing with here. So, one of the henchmen had taken samples from each of them and brought them to Vlad for analysing. And what he had found was something he would have never believed. That Roscoe boy did not share the exact genetic combination of Daniel. That meant that one was not cloned from the other. Which could only mean one thing. Was it possible that he really had Daniel's son? Daniel _had _a son!

And suddenly Vlad realised, this was quite an opportunity. He had the capability to wipe out two generations of the Fenton family at once, leaving only one side of the Fenton family remaining. He had the opportunity to wipe out the half-ghost genes that were in the Fenton family, leaving him to be the only half ghost remaining in the world! Leaving him free to do what he wanted without meddling from the more powerful Fenton family members. Vlad smirked, leaving that particular room and making his way back to the room where Daniel and Roscoe were being held captive. It only made sense to be rid of them quickly. The longer they had together, the longer they had to work a plan.

Rushing down the hallway, Vlad quickly typed his pass-code into the door and entered, seeing the room in darkness, and also seeing that both of them were awake. He smirked before addressing Danny. "So, Daniel, it appears that you do indeed have family members aside from your wife. I was not aware that you had a son. Congratulations. Too bad you're never going to see him again after today." Said Vlad, walking over to Roscoe and looking him in the eye. Roscoe, who had been looking at the ground, looked up. "I hope you enjoyed all the time that you spent with your parents, all the time that you trained your ghost powers, because they aren't going to save you now. Nothing, can save you now."

"VLAD! LEAVE HIM!" shouted Danny from the other side of the room. He may have been weak, but there was no way he was about to let Vlad harm one hair on his son's head. "Don't kill him, kill me instead." He said, the loudness of his voice going down.

Vlad turned to face him. "And why would I want to do that? My aim is no longer what it was all those years ago, my aim now is to wipe out all other ghost-hybrids in the world! And as only you and your son stand in my way of achieving that dream, why would I only kill him. Oh no Daniel, you are certainly going to be next. I just wanted to give you the opportunity to watch the death of your son, before you follow him."

Both Fenton eyes changed colour at that point, Roscoe's to red and Danny's to green. They were certainly angry at Vlad, and were both desperate for the rest of the family to turn up. They were both desperate for them to help them out of this situation. But at the same time, they didn't want them hurt. Roscoe looked up at Vlad, a look that said 'Go on then, do it. I don't care what you do to me'. Chuckling evilly, Vlad approached him, the aura around his hand becoming clearly visible as he prepared and ecto-blast. This was it, the end for Roscoe. He closed his eyes and turned away, not wanting to watch Vlad end his life. But then something strange happened.

The temperature in the room went down at least twenty degrees as a visible silver… wind… went through the air. Neither Danny nor Roscoe saw this though, both had their eyes closed. But as Roscoe didn't feel the pain of the blast, he opened his eyes, and was amazed at what he saw. Standing in front of him was a Vlad who was completely still, and surrounded by a silver mist. Looking to the door, Roscoe grinned. Standing in the doorway were three people he couldn't have ever been happier to see. Standing in the door was Sapphire, currently in her ghost form, and Luke and Lily, both in their ghost forms, Lily with her arms outstretched.

The twins certainly looked very different in their ghost forms. Luke's hair was white with yellow streaks in it and the main part of the suit was the customary black colour, but he had yellow gloves, boots and some kind of yellow gemstone in the centre of his chest. Lily on the other hand, had the same black uniform, but her boots and gloves were silver, and she had a diamond circle on the centre of the chest. Her hair was just silver, with no other colours in it. She looked like the younger female version of Danny while he was in his ghost form. She was obviously getting tired, as it appeared that she was using her powers to stop Vlad from doing anything to harm her big brother. Gesturing at her brother and sister, they quickly went and released Roscoe and their father from the chains that had been binding them, and the two immediately changed into their ghost forms. Completely out of energy, Vlad was released from his still prison and the silver mist that was surrounding him disappeared.

"Wow… I never knew I could do that." Said the twin girl, looking on as Vlad slowly regained movement again. She then fell back, only to be caught by her older sister who put her back on her feet.

"Well Lily, you did great! Considering that you only discovered your powers a little while ago." Said Sapphire, putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling down at her.

Nodding her thanks, they both turned back to Vlad, who had just fired a blast at the space where Roscoe had been only moments before.

Confused once again, Vlad turned to see five ghosts standing before him, all of them wearing variations of what Daniel usually wore save for one, Daniel himself. "What on Earth is going on here?" asked Vlad, looking around him and seeing five identical grins in front of him.

"Vlad, meet my family. Roscoe Fenton, Sapphire Fenton, Luke Fenton and Lily Fenton. Otherwise known as Roscoe, Sapphire, Luke and Lily Phantom." Said Danny, grinning. "And you have no idea what you just let yourself into."

Vlad laughed at this. "A bunch of kids? You expect me to lose against them? When you were their age, your powers were terrible!"

"Yes but, Vlad, you forget. We've had our powers since birth, and we have special ones too." Said Roscoe, venomously. "Oh, and by the way…" and with that, he concentrated on pushing Vlad into the wall behind him. Freaked out, Vlad was surrounded by a bright red aura and was raised up into the air, slammed into the back wall and then let go, falling to the hard, concrete floor beneath him. "Just a little payback for what you did to me and my Dad earlier."

Vlad looked up, knowing partially that, as they were only kids, they would be substantially easier to beat, but with Daniel on their side… there could be trouble. But he hadn't been counting on one extra force who didn't have ghost powers. Sam. She stormed into the room, pushing past her kids and walked straight up to the man who was lying on the ground, dazed. He looked up with unfocused eyes, seeing a pair of angry amethyst eyes staring back at him. And then he felt a searing pain in his ears as the woman began shouting at him.

"VLAD MASTERS? HOW DARE YOU CAPTURE MY HUSBAND," Slap one, "KEEP HIM IN A CAGE," Slap two, "THEN CAPTURE BOTH HIM AND MY SON," Slap three, "ALL BECAUSE YOU ARE LONELY AND NEED," slap, "TO," slap, "BUY," slap, "A," slap, "CAT!"

With that she walked away, leaving Vlad to nurse the pain in both cheeks after being slapped seven times by the angry woman. Meanwhile, he heard laughter from the others in the room, who had obviously found this show of pain very amusing. Meanwhile, Vlad found himself wondering what special powers the younger Fenton's had. Knowing them would really help him out! Obviously the eldest boy, Roscoe, had psychic powers. The youngest girl had stopped him from moving altogether… maybe she had the power to stop time? Was it possible that such a young child had inherited that power from a man who didn't have the power at all?

Vlad stood up, rubbing his face and hoping that the pain would quickly leave him, leaving him with all his power to fight. Seeing that the Fenton's were whispering to each other in a group, not assuming that Vlad would have gotten up that fast, he silently transformed into his alter-ego, Vlad Plasmius and flew into the air, turning intangible and invisible. He then started shooting ecto-blasts at the group, instantly forcing them to separate and look around the room, trying to find the source. The instant they saw him, they began fighting back. Roscoe, Sapphire, Luke and Danny all fired a single ecto-blast at the same time, while Lily, interestingly sat out of the fight, although she was still in her ghost form. She watched interested, from her post on the floor. Vlad instantly recognised their strategy. Lily was potentially their secret weapon. Her powers were strong, she had managed to stop time for a single person! He had to get through to her and tire her out more, leaving the other Fenton's to fight alone.

He used every diversionary tactic he knew, while trying to avoid being hit by the numerous attacks that the rest of the group were firing at him. He missed several of Roscoe's psychic attacks by barely a hair's breath, almost being thrown into a wall behind him. He was also trying to avoid electrocution, as Sapphire was firing bolts of electric blue at him, and as they hit the metallic part of the cuffs that were hanging from the wall, they fizzed and dissipated, making the cuffs glow white for a second. Danny meanwhile, was fighting like he usually did, firing attacks and hoping that one would hit the mark. He was certainly a strong fighter, and if it hadn't been for Vlad's quick reflexes, he would have been hit several times

Realising that they were protecting her too well for his attacks to get through, Vlad decided that it would be a good time to take this fight. He didn't want anymore of the building getting damaged. Missing an attack by barely an inch, Vlad flew out of the roof of the building, instantly being followed by the four Fenton's who were fighting, the last one lagging behind and simply staying invisible and intangible behind her siblings and father. The fight escalated as Vlad was being attacked from all sides, occasionally letting out the odd attack himself and hitting Sapphire. The girl landed on the roof of the building, quickly checking her wounds and checking on her sister before taking flight again, slower than she had before. Each member of the family had been hurt at least once from Vlad's attacks. Finally, Danny realised there was only one attack that had the potential to work.

"Kids, gather round! Our only chance is the ghostly wail!" shouted the man from the air, beckoning his kids inwards. Vlad looked mildly interested. What ridiculous attack was the ghostly wail? Perhaps it was some kind of maneuver. Sighing, he simply remained in the air, watching as even the smallest girl joined the circle in the air. "On three!" he shouted once again. There was a count up to three, and Vlad was amazed at what he saw. Escaping from the mouths of each of the members of the family were waves of colour, sound and energy, heading towards him. One green, one silver, one blue, one red and one yellow. They were all directed at the middle of the circle, but Vlad was unable to fly high enough, fast enough and he was hit by the edges of the wail. Although it didn't constitute as a strong hit, the ghostly wail is a strong attack and Vlad fell a few feet, before regaining control.

He was breathing quite heavily by this time, shocked that they could perform such an attack. But he was still standing, and still strong enough to attack. Finally, he decided that as they had used their strongest attack, it was time for him to use his. Building up all his energy, he began to produce a ball of pink energy, growing larger and larger with each passing second. He knew, for this to work, he would have to use all his power. And if he failed, then he would be defenceless against the Fentons. Hoping that this would work, the ball grew to its largest, and Vlad could already feel himself losing power. Finally, he threw the energy out and as one, the Fenton's turned slowly to see the ball heading towards them.

It was like slow motion, the pink ball of crackling energy moved closer and closer each second, growing stronger and stronger as it absorbed the energy residue from their ghostly wails. They all closed their eyes as a white light exploded before them…

**END**

**A/N: What… a… cliffhanger. Yes, I know I'm evil. But I think this might have actually been my longest chapter yet. And so, I have decided to end the fight there, for now. Anyway, as usual, your reviews would be very much appreciated! And just a note, the idea of building up all Vlad's energy and then being defenceless… basically it being his final attack? I took that from Shaman King :D It's a great show, you guys should get into it :D anyway. Yeah. Review! And I'm gonna put the final chapter up as soon as I can work out how to write it, because after this chapter, its going to be really hard. I knew the last two chapters would be hard! Anyway, review and I'll get it up when it's done!**

**Thanks! Much love**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**


	12. The Phantoms

**A/N: Okay, firstly, I would like to give a massive apology to you guys for not updating this story sooner. But I've had a really busy and harsh time these last few months, and I haven't really gotten around to writing anything new. Plus, I know that this story has a reasonable following now, so I didn't want to just write it and post it like I usually do for most chapters (I do the same on too), I wanted to put some real thought into it. So that's why I haven't been updating lately. Because I wanted to do this story, characters and storyline justice, and not just finish it when I had an odd few seconds to do so.**

**Now, on a higher note, a massive thank you to all these people:**

S2TeenNovelist: Complimentary or what?!?! And that was the shortest review you've ever given me! Wow! But I'm expecting a long one for this particular chapter!

**Beyonce's Angel925: Thanks for all your compliments about my little un-worthy story! Very appreciated!!!**

Duchess192: Thanks! You've been there since the beginning, so I owe my continuity to you! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Horselvr4evr123: Again, been there since the beginning, I owe my continuity to you! Thanks for R&Ring!**

Brittney: Born critics are helpful, seriously! Thanks for reviewing, and I finally got around to it! Even though I should be studying!

**Lorraine: Thanks bestie! You finally got around to reading my story, all the way from HK! So thanks honey! It's so special to be reviewed by your best friend who got a big, fat, juicy A in Science (LOL!) See ya after 1/2 term dudette! xXx**

Arabic Blessing: I don't recall if I ever thanked you for your review, so I'll do it now! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and please don't set your platypus or chainsaw on me! I'm a good author, really I am! I just... have a lot on my plate. My big, fat, juicy school-hating plate... lol

**(Just a random comment at this point, I've just realised I have 5 pages of reviews! YAY! THANKEE EVERYONE!)**

DPhantomtomboy: Thank you for reviewing and I had a great time on holiday, thanks for wishing that upon me! 

**dannynsam4eva: Yay for happy families!**

Katiesparks: I know you're still out there reading this, and I know I already replied to your review, but thanks for reviewing, even if it was to ask me to explain my English slang. 

**Rakahn: My first critic, thanks for your review, and thank you for reminding me of all that stuff. I owe you for my continuity as well! **

Ghostboy814: Thank you for reviewing, even though it was a long time back, and I hope you're still enjoying the story!

**Tokyopop3: Cheers sis! I hope you're still reading this Manu, or I'll come back and hunt you down when we get back to school xXx**

Lucy Brooks: You really don't get this website do you!?!? Lol, anyway, thanks music buddy. And... What else... oh yeah, we have to get ourselves a record deal! xXx

**Crazyvi: Thank you for your review, even though it was a long time ago!**

Jillian Asciolla: Thank you for reviewing, I hope you are still enjoying this story!

**Catmedium: Thank you for reading my story and that whole thing where people don't review... it's annoying.**

Centuargirl08: Thanks for your review, I'm glad you liked (and hopefully still are liking) The Phantoms!

**What a list! And wow, that's nineteen different people who've reviewed, and it comes up to 62 reviews! People are returning to my story! Yahoo! Anyway, thanks to all of you guys, and thanks to all those people who read and don't review for whatever reason. It's thanks to all of you that my hits have gone up to 3657 at time of writing, which I never could have expected when I first posted this story. **

**Anyway, now that that's over (this is possibly the longest A/N I've ever written!), lets get to it shall we? **

**Just so you know, the start of the story goes back a few minutes, to just after the family flew out onto the roof after Vlad. I hope you enjoy this, and I'm finally putting you all out of your misery!!!**

**Chapter Twelve – The Phantoms**

Tucker, Valerie and Sam watched on, unable to help, as the five supernatural members of the Fenton family flew through the ceiling and up onto the roof of the building, ready to compete with Vlad and hopefully, to stop him once and for all. It was safe to say that they were scared for the family, Sam especially, as they watched them go. But they knew that there was nothing they could do to save them. Tucker put a hand on Sam's shoulder, wordlessly showing his support and help for her, and she nodded back at him, their conversation silent, but speaking multitudes about how they were feeling. Valerie watched on. She knew that it wasn't her place, at this time, to say or do anything. Tucker and Sam were Danny's best friends and Sam was his wife. She had hated Danny until she had been forced to come to his aid. The only thing she could do was help Danny, somehow, someway, but for now, she could do nothing.

Standing, Sam walked over to one of the few windows in the room and looked up to the sky, watching on as Danny, Sapphire and Roscoe fought with all their might, fighting for their lives; fight for their freedom. She watched as Vlad threw attacks back, all of them trying to hit each other. She watched as Danny called the youngest family members together, and they used their ghostly wails in an attempt to drive Vlad away. But nothing worked. Not strongly. She felt two hands on her shoulder now, and turned to see both Tucker and Valerie.

"Don't worry Sam. They're strong, they'll make it." said Valerie, smiling slightly in an attempt to make Sam feel better. "You have nothing to worry about. Danny's held his own against Vlad before. He can do it again." she said, speaking from the memories that Tucker had told her about. She knew that Danny had fought Vlad Masters before, and she was just hoping that he had managed to get away a few times before.

Nodding ever so slightly, Sam turned away from the window for just a second, before hearing crackling from the outside, seeing a pink light fill the room. She turned around to see a pink ball of energy, growing larger, more powerful, flying through the air at top speed towards her family, none of whom were expecting anything like that. She watched as the ball collided with a silvery white glow of power. A bang. Tears sprung to her eyes as Sam fell to the ground on her knees, feeling her heart break. She knew it, they were gone. All of them. And they were never coming back.

**The ball of energy flew towards them at top speed, somehow looking both fast and slow at the same time. It was as if everything was in slow motion, they watched as each member tried to move away, but they were transfixed. They couldn't tear their eyes away from the one thing that would cause their deaths. Lily, however, wasn't staring at the blast, thinking that time was up. She was thinking that time could be stopped. And with the one hope of being able to save her family, use her powers for something worthwhile, she flew over to where the blast was about to hit, and concentrated on stopping it. Concentrated on stopping time for the blast, for Vlad. Her family needed time to move. Stopping it, a tear fell from her eye. She had to let her loved ones move, even if it meant the end of her. **

**The family opened their eyes, stopping the screaming that was going on internally when they didn't fear the tearing pain of being ripped to shreds by the great ball of energy that had been headed their way. And they saw the youngest member of the family, holding her own against Vlad's strongest attack. Doing her part to save her family. Danny was amazed. His youngest daughter was saving them. All of them. Nervously, not wanting to break her concentration, Danny cautiously flew over to her, motioning for the rest of the children to move out of the way. Complying, Roscoe, Sapphire and Luke watched on as their father approached their youngest sibling. **

**Watching her, Danny noted that her eyes were closed, yet tears were still falling from her eyes. She was scared. Danny almost cried, seeing this. He had never wanted this to happen. He knew that there was a risk of his children having ghost powers, but he never wanted them to get mixed up into all this. And here was his youngest child, the only person who could save them, crying in fear. "Lily, I..."**

**Her eyes opened, hearing her father's voice, revealing silver eyes that were blotched with purple. She was losing power, fast. "Dad, don't worry about me. Just... just..." The silver wall separating them from the blast wavered as her tears began falling faster and faster. She couldn't hold on much longer. She was about to fade. The silver began to disappear, the shield shrinking in size. Danny was scared too, he was terrified. But he had to stay strong; he had to think his way out of this situation. And there was only one thing that he could think of. A power-up. Lily needed extra power. So why couldn't her siblings just... lend it to her? Telling his daughter that he would be back, he flew over to his three other children.**

**"Alright kids, your sister is fading fast. But we need her up there to keep this blast from impacting so it doesn't do any real damage. Sapphire, I want you to stay down here. Roscoe, Luke, I want you to go up and do exactly as I tell you..." Explaining fast, Danny told his children exactly what they had to do. Nodding, understanding, the two boys flew off to join their sister. Meanwhile, Sapphire, not understanding why she was not asked to do the same thing, stayed behind, watching as her brothers performed the task which their father had asked them to do.**

**Cautiously flying up to their sister, Roscoe leading, they reached her and both began to centre all their ghost powers into the gems that were embedded into their uniforms. Luke, understanding that this was life-or-death for the entire family, including his twin sister, watched as Roscoe went first. He knew that he had to do this right, or something could go terribly wrong. Watching as the ruby on Roscoe's chest began to glow bright red, he watched Roscoe open his eyes, no longer were they blue. Without even a moment's hesitation, he pulled the gem off his chest and put it onto his sister's back, immediately fixing. He then flew, at top speed, back down to his sister and father, before transforming back to his normal self and passing out, on the roof. Luke, scared as his sister was, went through the same process, before passing out beside his brother on the roof. Sapphire watched on, confused. Danny sighed, knowing that he had to explain. **

**"Your sister needed extra energy to keep the time barrier up." he said, gesturing up to a barrier that had increased in size and was now shimmering more than ever, crackling with energy. "Mainly, she needed mental strength to keep concentration and healing power to continuously heal herself as she used up her energy. That's why I chose your brothers to help her." he then looked across to his daughter, noticing that she was looking at her two brothers with a confused look on her face. "The reason that they passed out was because they, like you and Lily, were born with ghost powers. They have never been without them. That's why, without them, their energy levels are too low and their bodies cannot function."**

**Looking back up to her father, Sapphire swallowed hard. "So... what do you want me to do Dad?"**

**Danny smiled. "I'm asking you to go up to the attack from Vlad and neutralise it."**

**"WHAT?!"**

**Danny smiled again; his smile was chilling to Sapphire. She had never seen him look so... chilling. Even in his ghost form. "Sapphire, your powers are elemental, correct?" Sapphire nodded slowly. "Energy is an element which has never been explored, but is an element all the same. One of the elements that you have control over. Therefore, if you go up there and use the right power, then you will be able to neutralise it, therefore stopping it from causing us any harm, but leaving Vlad defenceless, meaning that we can round him up and send him to the ghost zone. Where Walker will put him in prison and we'll all be happy!" said Danny, his demeanour changing from chilling, to genuinely happy. **

**Worried, Sapphire looked down to her hands, where the two Sapphires were. "But Dad, I don't have enough power. I can't do it alone." said the girl, looking up to her father like a lost child as her father lead her down to the roof where her brothers were lying. **

(A/N: TOUCHING FAMILY MOMENT STARTS HERE! GET YOUR TISSUES! (I wrote this after writing said family moment, and I'm still crying!))

**They were standing opposite each other now, looking into each other's eyes. Smiling softly, Danny took her hands into his. "I'm not asking you to." It was only then she noticed that his hands were glowing with the signature neon-green that his powers were. And it was only then that she noticed the gems in her hands were slowly turning from sapphire blue to aquamarine. Her powers were changing. Looking up, she looked into her father's eyes. They were turning from glowing neon green to sky blue. Familiar white rings had appeared around his body and were slowly transforming him back to his normal self. "I'm giving you my powers."**

**Sapphire watched, amazed, as her father de-transformed from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton. His blue eyes were back, his ghostly uniform was gone and had been replaced by the black t-shirt and trousers he had been wearing when this ordeal had all began. As his hair finally turned back to white, he smiled at his daughter, no longer floating, but standing on the roof. "Sapphire, this is all up to you. I'm counting on you..." he said, letting go of her hands as the aura around them disappeared. He was back to being a normal human. **

**"Now, listen to me and listen good. In a few minutes, I am probably going to pass out too, as I have not been without my ghost powers for twenty years." he said. "When you have neutralised the energy, tell Lily to lift the time barrier and fly as fast as you can out of the way. It will explode, but it will not harm anybody. Then, I want Lily to fly back into the building and alert Valerie, and tell her to get all her ghost equipment prepared to capture Vlad. I want you to keep watch on Vlad and use a ghost shield to stop him going anywhere. Wait for Valerie to come, and then leave Lily to watch on and come back here." Danny started to grow pale as he talked, but he knew he had to finish giving his daughter instructions.**

**"Come back here and put your hands on my chest and concentrate on my powers. Don't concentrate on the elements; concentrate on strong, straight ghost powers. Concentrate on giving them back to me. As soon as I get my powers back, I want you to go back up and tell Lily to come down here and put the gems back onto the boy's chests. Then tell her to sit down and recuperate. It will be a massive loss of power for her." Sapphire grabbed onto her father's body as he began to waver, and laid him on the roof, taking one of his hands. "Good luck Sapphire. I believe in you..." his voice wavered and then died, his eyes closing. **

**Looking down at her father was scary; it was as if she had just witnessed the death of her father. Shuddering, she gently laid his hand beside him on the roof, and looked down at his face. "I won't let you down Dad." **

(A/N: TOUCHING FAMILY MOMENT OVER. IT WAS SOOOOO SWEET! AND IM _STILL _CRYING!)

**She then looked up to where her sister was and knew that she had a limited amount of time. Flying up to her sister, she approached her and told her to keep the time barrier up until she gave the word. Then, nervously, and hoping she was doing the right think, Sapphire pushed her way through the silver barrier and into the silver, swirling mist that surrounded the energy. **

**Nervously, she looked around her. The most prominent feature, obviously, was the massive pink ball of energy that would have exploded by now if it hadn't been for Lily's initiative. But, inside the barrier, it was almost like being blind. The ball was almost completely hidden in the dense mist, like an iceberg. Only the tip of it was visible to the young ghost-hybrid. Approaching it with caution, she looked down at her hands. They were glowing with the same bluish-green that they had been glowing with when her father had transferred his powers over. She sighed. She was the only person who could save the family now. She was the only one. The rest of the family were either unconscious, without ghost powers, or using their ghost powers to the limit. Realising that her time was short, Sapphire concentrated.**

**Her powers had to be purely elemental, with the force of her father's powers behind them. She had to attack with everything she had, but still have enough to get back out afterwards. Somehow, she had to disable the giant ball of explosive energy. Standing right beside it, so that her sightline was filled with the sight of the crackling pink light, Sapphire extended her hands, both glowing. Her eyes were glowing intensely now, summoning all her powers. Silent, yet deadly for Vlad Masters, Sapphire concentrated hard, pushing all her power into one attack and forcing the power out through her hands, into the ball before her. For ten whole seconds, nothing happened. Sapphire was naturally a little worried, but she didn't stop. She trusted her father. It was only then that she noticed the giant ball turning from pink to clear as glass. Its power was draining, being cancelled out by Sapphire's. Smirking, Sapphire pushed as much power into the ball as she could muster, noticing that she could now see the mist on the other side. It was time to make her leave.**

**Pushing her way out of the time barrier was no mean feat. It took strength, power. All her concentration. But the moment that she breathed the air behind the time barrier, she shouted out to her sister. "Lily! Its time, break the barrier and fly for your life!"**

**Watching as her sister nodded, they both counted to three mentally before Sapphire flew sideways and Lily flew towards the roof of the building, phasing straight through it. The blast moved at top speed, and was finally absorbed by the light around it. It was gone, the power was gone. The threat had been neutralised. Looking down at Vlad, Sapphire smirked. He was floating in a state of complete shock that none of the family had been injured. That they had all gotten out of the way. Hearing a whoosh, he looked up to see the form of Sapphire Phantom, looking down at him with glowing, neon, aquamarine coloured eyes. **

**Vlad looked around nervously, not understanding. He saw the shadowy figures of the family inside the building, all of them turned away from the window. He saw Sapphire standing before him… and it was only by looking closely that he saw the three male members of the family lying side-by-side on the opposite roof, looking up, Vlad was angered clearly. "What… how could this happen?!?!"**

"**Well, lets think about this shall we? We have a ghost-hybrid who has had his powers for forty years. We have another ghost-hybrid who has had his for twenty years. Then we have four other ghost-hybrids who have had their powers for fourteen, thirteen and twelve years. Which adds up to seventy-one. We have seventy-one years of experience between us, and we have specialised powers, one of which includes the ability to stop, go back, or go forward in time. We stopped time, and a lot went down. You just weren't able to see it. You were on the wrong side of the barrier. We neutralised your blast, and now, I'm just waiting for back-up. We're bringing you down Vlad. And there's nothing you can do about it."**

**Hearing clapping behind her, Sapphire turned to see the form of Valerie, dressed in all red and standing on her hover-board, a large blaster in her hand. Lily was floating behind her. "Thanks Lily." Said Sapphire. "Alright, go down, put the gems back on their owners and take a break, Dad said you're gonna lose a lot of power after this." Sapphire watched as her sister obediently nodded and went down to the roof where her brothers and father were laid. Sapphire then turned to Valerie. "I take it that you can deal with him?"**

**Valerie raised an eyebrow, raising her blaster in her arms. "It'd be my pleasure."**

Danny, groaning, opened his eyes, closing them again as he adjusted to the bright light. All he could see was the blinding light of the sun and the figure of his thirteen year old daughter kneeling above him… wait a minute, his thirteen year old daughter? Immediately, Danny opened his eyes, shielding them from the sun and sat up, looking over himself. He turned to Sapphire, who was sitting next to him, a smile on his face. "Welcome back Dad." She said. "Before you say anything, I'm gonna update you. We got Vlad, and Valerie's dealing with him. Roscoe and Luke have got their powers back, as have you. Mom and Tucker are still in the building and they know that we're alright. Lily is sitting over there with Luke, who's healing her all up, and Roscoe's over there exercising his mental skills." Said the girl, almost laughing.

Interested in what his daughter meant, Danny turned around to see Roscoe standing over Vlad and Valerie, and occasionally he noticed that Vlad glowed a neon red before collapsing to the ground. He was exercising his mental skills alright, that was for sure. He looked back up to his daughter. "Thanks Sapphire for taking charge when I needed you to. You did good kid." He said, pulling her into a hug. "Now, come on, lets go back inside so that your mother actually believes we're alright."

Both standing, Danny transformed into his ghost form, happy to see that his powers were back. He rounded up all the children, even Roscoe (even though it was hard to drag him away from torturing Vlad mentally) and they flew through the wall and into the room where Tucker and Sam were sitting, both of them with smiles on their faces. It was all right now. Everything was back to normal. Vlad was going back into the ghost zone and was no longer a threat.

Danny looked at his children proudly. They had done a good job. And he knew he could trust them. And he was proud to be a member of the family that was going to save everybody from ghost attacks from now on, no matter what the circumstance:

The Phantoms.

**END… for now**

**A/N: OMG! I FINISHED IT! Okay, to be honest with you, I was DEFINITELY not planning to finish at chapter twelve. I was gonna do a thirteenth chapter, but then, ya know, I just realised that most of the action would happen here, and I don't want to anti-climax it. Besides, you guys are getting a sequel/prequel outta me! So I guess, I might as well just end it here. **

**Anyway, a MASSIVE thank you to everybody who has reviewed or will review this story, a big thanks to all my readers, and I will give specialised answers to each review for the last chapter of this in the first chapter of the sequel. Look out for it! Its gonna be called 'The Phantoms II – The Return' and I've already started working on it in my head! I have my storyline and I know exactly what's going to happen, so it's all good. I hope you guys all go on to read it! **

**Now, a joyous matter. I have decided that I am going to dedicate this story to one of my personal favourite readers and reviewers. Somebody who has reviewed every chapter, made me think about my characters in more detail than I would have done. This person made me put a lot more detail into this story, and has pretty much prompted me with all her compliments to start working on my sequel for this story. And perhaps, after that, even a prequel of the whole series. Because of this person, I'm thinking about a trilogy for this story. I would like to dedicate 'The Phantoms' to:**

**S2TeenNovelist**

**Thank you for all your help!**

**Anyway, guys, this A/N is really hard to write, cause I know its my last one for this story. But I just wanna say this:**

**End… for now. And I mean that. 'The Phantoms II – The Return', chapter one, should be up (hopefully, and if you're very lucky) by the end of this week. My updates may be few and far between, but I'll try my hardest to get as much done as possible and as fast as possible for my favourite readers (AKA YOU GUYS!!!). **

**Anyway, for now, thank you every body, and I'll see you in the sequel!!**

**Loads of Love, thanks and everything else that goes with it!**

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**


	13. Authors note regarding the Trilogy

**Okay guys, a quick thanks to everybody who reviewed (and is yet to review) The Phantoms. I just wanted to update you on what's going to be happening about the trilogy.**

**Its not gonna be a trilogy anymore.**

**Its going to be a five part series under the following names:**

**The Phantoms: Return to Amity Park (This will be the next one I do, and is the prequel to this story)  
The Phantoms: Unorthodox Vacation (this story)  
The Phantoms: Accidental Revealing (sequel to TP:UV)  
The Phantoms: The Return (Sequel to TP:AR)  
The Phantoms: Third Generation (Sequel to TP: TR)**

**And who knows, after Third Generation, I might start doing stuff set after it. But anyway, that is the plan for now. So, the upload order is:**

**The Phantoms: Unorthodox Vacation (set in 2024)  
The Phantoms: Return to Amity Park (set in 2020/1)  
The Phantoms: Accidental Revealing (set in 2026)  
The Phantoms: The Return (set in 2028)  
The Phantoms: Third Generation (set in 2040)**

**Oh, and just so you know now, I'm not gonna create any futuristic technology for any of these stories. Cause its not neccesary. Maybe they'll be the odd thing, but that's it! **

**Thank you everbody, and I hope you follow the rest of the series! **

**xXx X-Roosterrelli-X xXx**


End file.
